house of monsters: remaking
by eyelessjack79
Summary: my last account was lost so i made a new one story's of monster's have always existed but not all monster's are evil
1. Chapter 1

hey everyone who is reading this im the author of this story im sorry to say my last accout was locked down and had to make a new one until somthing it done this is where you can get an update from house of monsters so please understand and to if you can tell me why the fiction press to face work don't work i would be greatful to you guy's thank you.

House of monsters  
season 1: episode 1

earth a place of many things animals, humans, insects this places is our home but the world we knew has dark secrets that only some have ever heard of and some have never seen but there are reason that we never could and shouldn't ever find out. many centuries ago humanity was only but a slave's to those who came before Monsters creatures who were more stronger then any human in battle but as humanity numbers grew though out time the monster only grew to be lazy as they're egos were leading them to believe they're eternal rule would least a life time but they were wrong.

As humanity were pushed to the edge they choose to rebel against they're masters they're actions showed they reused to bow to any and who dare place chains on they're necks this act caused the first waves of the monster/human war for years. both sides of the war bathed with in each others blood but as time went on monster to started to see that they couldn't hold the humans at bay resulting in a massacre that humanity took in sick pride. Seeing there was no way of victory a race of faceless being were willing to sacrifice themselves to eases humanity's history of the war in doing so humanity's minds were eases of the whole war giving all monsters a chance to escape this realm to a empty one that would have to be build form the ground up but they were safe.

As the realm was being built a leader was to be choose form the survivors a being only known as the darkness was chosen to leaded his people though this new and undiscovered lands. Because of that they grew to a new kingdom allowing darkness to rule over them renaming himself nightmare his bloodline ruled the realm called under realm with peace due to the effects of the war but where there is peace there are those who will rage war for reason living being couldn't understand. A war called golden army was strange creations looking like living breathing people they had skin that was build out of pure sold gold making it hard to break they're skin so a sword was forged form the darkness for the king to use as he refused to sit by as his army died this sword was called the shadow blade. It was believed to have ability that could shake the ground and destroy any army that faced the wielder but as it bathed in the blooded of its enemy's it became corrupted so the king and the blacksmith along with a priestess that purged it from the sword but its over flow of evil energy was stored with in another sword calling it the sword of corruption.

Sensing it evil the king had ordered this very sword to be taken somewhere, where no being would ever find it the guards had tossed it in to a god forsaken place called only the pit. This pit was nothing but pure misery and pain those who were foolish enough to entered wouldn't ever return. As the king had reached his prime he had fallen in love woman who was much like his own kind spending his time with her they're feelings grown to love and so they married with two children one a boy and the other a girl but as he had gotten older he had noticed that some of his own soldiers had lost they're faith in they're ruler. A general by the Zalgo who had stood by his king for years grew to resent his own king wanting to take the throe for himself he had to stage a revolt against the very king he swore to serve.  
the first was to prison the king but unfortunately the queen was the one who had been giving the prison her death had broken the heart of the king and his whole kingdom as she was beloved by all only zalgo and his followers wouldn't shed wanting this to end zalgo had ordered his followers which had grown to more then half the under realm army to attack and kill all those who would stand against his rule. Many soldiers who stood against zalgo's army was killed by them seeing there was no way for the king to live though this he had his most trusted guards he had them taken from the castle to be safe. As zalgo busted though the doors the king stood alone unarmed as he was ready for his death two of zalgo's men had grabbed the kings arms and held him in place as zalgo stood over the man.

Outside the castle the two siblings had been sent to a general's home to be kept safe from zalgo's all seeing eyes, until the day someone could stand against zalgo's rule but as for zalgo he had been force be the council who was created by king nightmare to handle other worldly affairs. Zalgo had them executed in the center of the kingdom to show that any who stood in his path will and shall shall suffer the very same fate as they did but the damage was done as the council had chained zalgo's power to under realm so that if he was to leave this realm he wouldn't be able to be at full power only to bring a small amount of his power as a way to corrupted human and change them into member's of his army. as his army grew the people who lived in under realm had be reduced to living in broken down homes and fighting for food.

As the years went by zalgo's forces had grown to full power but with the way blocked from him zalgo was visited but a skinny hair's creature wearing rag's told him that in the future a being who was once human will be his down fall. Having the hermit thrown into the pit as where those who would dare fight zalgo shall be sent for they're betrayal but those words that hunted zalgo though out his rule.


	2. Chapter 2

House of monsters

season1 episode 2 becoming a group

in the darkness of the forest a person had been looking for eight pages of the slender man but only to be met by his presents but the slender man had eased his memory's of the encounter once it was done he had two of his proxy's drag him away from the forest as slender had turned to one of his other proxy's masky the leader of all three of them.

"masky I told you to set up those signs so that the humans would know not to step foot in this forest" said slender as he and masky had walked in deeper in to the forest. 

"I'm sorry sir we spotted that one coming in with a camera so we had to follow him in order to know where he was going" said masky in fear of his master wrath.

"well at least he didn't find the mansion, we safe for now" said slender glad to have found the human before he could record where the home was at.

at the mansion slender had sat down in his chair as he felt tired from the night as hoodie and Toby returned as well. As slender slept he remembered his childhood and the day his father had died when he was little him and his brothers had watched they're father being executed from the crowd seeing they're father being beheaded by the axe his head rolled off the chopping block his youngest brother had cried into his shoulder as they had left there not being allowed to bury they're fathers body. As the rest of his life flashed by slender was a woken by a banging sound on the front door masky hearing it grabbed his crossbar and looked out the peer hole to see nothing.

"what the fuck?" said masky as he opened the door to look around still no seeing a soul in the darkness of the forest as he went back inside he was met by his friend hoodie.

"what was that masky?" asked hoodie.

"nothing there no one there at all hoodie" said masky confused.

"really did you check everywhere?" said hoodie.

"hoodie if you want to take a look out there be my guest but like I said there is no one outside" said masky as he went to his room to sleep. 

as masky went into his room he removed his mask and his jacket, placing them on the desk in his room masky fell on his bed and pasted out. In the darkness of the room masky creaked his eye opened a bit and he saw what looked like a white skin person with long black hair but the most strangest thing he saw was that the smile he had was almost inhuman for a normal person. 

"shhhhh go, to, sleep" said the boy as he lifted a knife up.

Just before he could stab masky he was disarmed by the proxy and kicked away. Crashing though the door slender, toby and hoodie looked and saw masky holding down a pure white skinned boy with a smile cut into his face. 

"let me go ill kill you all!" yelled the boy as he struggled to get free.

Slender appeared in front of the two wondering who this boy was and how he got into the mansion so easily. And masky held the boys arms behind him as toby got his hatchets and hoodie his hand gun.

"who are you" said slender man with authority in his voice

"read a newspaper freak I'm front page news every time they print about me" said the boy as he he could feel his rage boiling inside him

"wait I've heard about him this is Jeff the killer he murdered his whole family in cold blood after one of his bully's parent's invited his family over but after a flare gun shot straight into his face destroying it he killed his parent's but he spared his brother" said masky.

"so you do know who I am after all" said jeff as he turn his head to look at masky.

"so why are you here then smile boy?" said hoodie.

"i thought this place was owned by some rich guy I could help him go to sleep" said jeff with a crazed look in his eye's.

"you were wrong, DEAD WRONG!" said toby as he was about to chop off Jeff's head. 

as it was in mid swing slender used one of his tentacles to stop toby holding his arm in place.

"toby no"said slender man as he let go of Toby's arm.

"why he's not one of us why should we let him live" said toby as he was getting upset.

"toby I know that you have trust issues but we should think about growing our numbers here he not normal like other humans so I figure he could be a good addition to the house" said slender as he had masky let go of Jeff and hoodie to put down his gun

"if you say so master but I just don't trust him" said toby as he gave a dirty look to jeff as he went to his room

slender looked to jeff seeing his clothes were dirty he looked to hoodie and asked him to bring some spare clothes. As hoodie went to grab the spare clothes slender asked jeff if he would like to join his group at first Jeff didn't know why this strange being would show him some kindness even when he would kill them in bloody ways but seeing that this place was hard for those who weren't part of the group to find he agreed to join slender's little group. Showing him to his new room Jeff was amazed at how this room was as it was like a rich kids room.

"uh this place isn't so bad but why?"said Jeff as he turned to slender man.

"i know what its like to be out there alone your safe here" said slender man as he remembered the feeling.

As slender left the room the door closed as it reopened hoodie poked his arm though the door showing the folded set of clothes. Taking them Jeff changed into them and handed his old clothes to hoodies arm and he took them to be cleaned once he was done changing into his new clothes Jeff got into bed as he was confused by all this but if there's a place that would let him stay he couldn't refuse the offer. The next day slender had told all four of the house member's that the reason that Jeff was welcomed to the house was because that he is using the house to protect monsters even humans as they could be monster as well.

A few weeks had pasted and new member's had join the house such as laughing jack, sally, Ben, lulu, clockwork, and Kate the chaser. As the house grown so did the rumors of a others who would join the house and those who would see it as an army growing in secret. Those rumors would reach all the way to under realm where a dark being sat on a throne of darkness.

"my lord there has been talk of a growing rebellion from over realm" said the servant as he was on his knees bowing to his king

"this means nothing to me, this rebellion will crumble just like those who came before them" said zalgo as he didn't see the threat of this. "if they dare attack my castle they will know the fear of the pit as other have" said zalgo as he looked out his huge window to see the pit inside monsters who fought against his rule scream out for mercy as small winged beast flew by and tortured them.  
"but my lord what if those rumors are true?" said the servant as he showed his respect 

zalgo's rage started to grow from the question as he servant was sweating in fear

"I'm sorry my lord I didn't mean to make you angry please forgive me" said the servant in fear 

in rage zalgo turned to his servant and fired a blast of dark energy burning though the servant's chest killing him as zalgo's guards took the body away zalgo turned to the window.

"so if there really is a rebellion they shall be crushed under my boot" said zalgo in a dark voice.

Back at the slender mansion he was dealing with Jeff for stealing sally's beloved teddy bear as she was having masky repair the eye on it jeff was being yelled at for taking and destroying sally tebby Jeff really didn't care but was told that if he was to do it again he will face punishment for his actions. Once slender was done jeff walked out of the office as slender turned to masky he had finished with the bear's eye and handed it to sally who thanked masky and slender as she skipped away happily.

"that boy just cant get along with others" said slender as he put a hand on his blank face.

Outside of the mansion there was a a black hooded man watch from a far as a ninja looking person stood next to him his eyes glowing blue in the dark. 


	3. Chapter 3

House of monsters

season1 episode 3: attacking the home

as the house was settling for dinner slender had sat at the head of the table the proxy's brought in the meal then they sat down at they're seat's digging in everyone had enjoy the delicious meal they had made. outside the mansion a large group of armed soldier with demonic looking armor had per paired to attack the house with a black hooded man leaning against a tree with his arms crossed and a black and blue colored ninja looking guy looking to him.

"you can act like a child any other time jack get your self together" said the ninja in angry sounding voice.

"go to hell sin I maybe a slave forced to fight but I'll still knock your teeth out if you get on my last nerve" said jack as he looked at sin with rage in his black void's 

the group moved to the front door and sin ordered his men to bust in and kill anyone who was part of this group. As two soldier kicked down the door the sound of a gun went off as hoodie had shot at the two who entered from one door way toby had struck a soldier in the back of the head with one of his hatchet's as another one came in toby threw it landing in the soldier's face. With Jeff he had tackled one of the soldier's and stabbed him over and over with his knife until one soldier grabbed Jeff by the throat but jeff stabbed the soldier in the arm and as the soldier pulled it away Jeff ripped it out and stabbed the soldier in the neck with the knife. Masky had be dealing with three soldiers as he used slender walk to move around the soldier's to get a hit with his crossbar but as one went down the other two grabbed him as one held him the other got out his sword and pulled back to chop off maskys head only to be stopped by hoodie who shot both men thought the head. 

"thanks hoodie" said masky as hoodie helped him up to his feet

"no problem" said hoodie as he went after two soldier's 

outside the mansion jack and sin, sin was enjoying the attacking but jack didn't like it as it filled him with anger as they were just minding they're own business just as jack was about to walk off sin had ordered jack to attack. Ej wanted to tell sin to stick it up his ass only to has a sharp pain in his neck.

"do you feel that jack that what happen when you go against our master's order's, now be a good dog and kill them" said sin as he got in ej's face

ej removed his gloves to show his clawed finger's and entered the house as he rounded a corner to met a little girl in a pink ej was shocked at this as he didn't know there was a child in this place. She held her tebby bear close to her seeing the man before her bright green eye's staring into his void's.

"are you going to hurt me?" said a scared sally.

As ej held back the pain around his neck grew as he held it wanting this to end but then jeff from behind had jumped on his back stabbing him repeatedly in the back. ej fell to one knee as he knocked jeff off him getting back to his feet he turned to jeff and both men attacked each other as jeff was swinging his knife at ej as each cut hit ej's flesh it healed as fast as jeff could make another one. Ej then delivered a punch to Jeff's stomach then kneed him in the face as jeff hit the floor ej was about to walk away only to be met by the pain in his neck. 

"no I won't kill him do you hear me I can't" said ej as he fell to his knee's.

As the rest of zalgo's forces had fled sin had left his comrade behind as he believe he was useless after all. Inside ej could feel the pain growing as he held his neck slender saw it happening as Jeff as about to go for the head slender had stopped him in his track's. 

"jeff stop do not kill this one" said slender man as he moved towards them. 

"why he tried to kill us, hell he was about to kill sally if I wasn't here to stop him" yelled jeff as he had the taste of blood in his mouth

"look at him jeff, he's in pain we should help him" said slender man

jeff stepped back as slender man used his ability's to see what was happening to ej though slender sight he saw a chain around his neck choking him as he struggled to get free from it. So slender used some of his energy to break the chain off of ej's neck freeing him from it's grasp the chain dropped to the ground as ej was able to breathe seeing the chain was off him he picked it up and looked to the faceless man who did this for him. He wanted to say something but after what happen they would have killed him for the attack on the home so ej made a break for it and ran off as fast he could in the darkness.

"why is he running?" said sally as she looked to the slender man.

"he thinks we are going to kill him for the attack sally don't worry he'll be back I know it" said slender man as he looked to where ej was going. 

As ej was far from the mansion he held the chain on one hand and his neck with the other he was confused by the reason why the slender man would help him after he was part of the attack. He didn't want to be apart of it but he had no choose as ej walked from the forest he saw a small bar with motorcycles parked in front of it seeing that he needed a drink he rapped the chain around his forearm and went inside. Back at the house everyone was dragging the body's of the dead outside to be burned as the last body was put in the pile slender had to wounder who that black eyed man was he looked human but he had pure black void's and claws for finger's. 

"you should have let me kill that guy when i had the chance slender" said jeff as he pour gasoline on the pile.

"jeff I saw that he was being forced to fight against his will how could you not see it" said the slender man as he watched the last bit of gas being poured on to the pile.

"how do you know that slender?" said jeff as he pulled out a lighter and set the pile on fire.

"a free man wouldn't have a chain around his neck Jeff" said slender man.

As the pile burned down slender couldn't help but wondered who was that guy and why he was had a chain around his neck.


	4. Chapter 4

House of monsters  
season1 episode 4 the blind man's road

the morning came shined bright as the light woke up ej from his sleep. Rubbing his face from the sleep he looked around to see that he was in the middle of a forest getting up he grabbed his blue mask and put it on to cover his gray skinned face from scaring people.

He walked out of the forest to a lone road that could lead him to a town that he would be safe for a time as he knew lord zalgo would find out he's still alive and freed of his chain's.

"i wish I could hitch hike but the way I am and the way the world is today, probably not the best idea to do" said ej as keep on walking down the road. 

After a few hour's of walking he reached a small town from the hill it looked peaceful but when he got into the town he saw a biker gang harassing a man forcing him to hand over his wallet or they'll kill him on the spot. Ej wanted to step in and stop this but he didn't want to get involved so ej walked away he went into an alleyway and leaned against a wall, he slides down and sits there after a few minutes he passed out from his walking. He started to see his past flash through his dream only to wake up in a cold sweat he lifted himself up and learned against the wall.

"hey the fuck are you doing in our alleyway" said a biker from behind ej.

He turn to see a couple of biker's standing there with weapon's in there hand's giving him an ugly look.

"i told you what are you doing in our alleyway freak" said the first biker pointing his weapon which was a lead pipe at ej.

"i was just leaving alright" said ej was he was walking pasted them only to be stopped by the first one. 

"i don't think you get it freak you don't get a warning you get your head caved in" said the leader as the rest surrounded jack, weapon's ready to deal damage.

Ej looked around to each one of them seeing them all wanting to hurt him in the worst possible way they could. He looked to the leader who pulled out a pocket knife and threatened to stab jack until he stopped moving but jack didn't feel threaten by the man.

"you don't scare me pal, so get out of my way" said jack as he pushed his way through the biker.  
The biker got angry and stabbed ej in the back with his knife as he tried to pull it out he saw that ej was bleeding black blood which scared him. As the knife came out the stab wound healed in second's so the leader tried it again but every time he did stabbed ej the same thing happen black colored blood came out and the wound would heal in second's.

The leader dropped his knife as he looked on in horror as ej turned to him with rage pulling his arm back ej drove it into the chest of the leader pulling out the man's heart then crushed it in front of the rest.

"anyone else?" said ej as the blood from the heart dripped off his hand. 

In fear they ran for they'll life's as ej watched they leave but then he could smell something delicious looking to the body of the leader he started to drool as he couldn't help himself this act disgusted him he never liked eating people it was crime against nature but he had to feast in order to keep himself from going feral. He torn into the body like animal as started to eat anything inside that was from the body once his hunger was gone ej sat there staring as the wall as he couldn't look at the body he was eating. He wanted to throw up but nothing came up he picked himself up and walked off as night rolled in ej had found an old hotel that was abandoned falling a sleep in one of the room's he was sleeping away the night until the sound of motorcycle's could be heard from outside. Waking up he looked outside to see that the whole gang had shown up. Some with gun's and others with different melee weapon's from mass knuckles to baseball bat's.

"oh shit" said ej as he grabbed his mask and chain.

outside the gang's leader rode in as his boy's were about to charge it he looked to his right hand man.

"this the place that our guy's spotted him" said the leader of the gang. 

"yeah boss he went in earlier and hasn't come out yet so he must still be inside" said the right handed man.

"alright boy's bring that fucker out" yelled the leader as the whole gang went after ej inside rushing through the hall's of the old hotel busting in room after room searching for ej. As for jack he was moving quietly through the hotel wanting to avoid any of the biker's who wanted him dead coming to the end of the hall he heard two biker's calling out to jack.

"come out, come out where you are" said the first one as he the other searched around each room from the doorway.

Ej hide in one of the rooms as the two entered the same hall he was in. they looked in the first room and found nothing, the second one still nothing, the third of nothing each room the search got closer to where ej was so he had to open the window in the room but as he tried he failed making a loud bang as the window wouldn't open. 

"shit" said ej as he realized he fucked up.

"hey I heard something down the hall" said the second biker.

"come on let's check it out" said the first one as he walked towards the room.

Ej not seeing anyway out he had to kill the biker before they could call out to they're buddy's. As they looked inside the room ej had found an large broken piece of glass that could be used as a weapon sneaking behind the second one he put his free over the mouth and with one quick slash to the neck he cut the man's throat and held him his grasp on the biker as he slowly died. The first one looked back only to be stabbed straight into the forehead with the piece of glass dropping him in second. Moving out of the room ej saw beams of light coming from a couple flash light's at the end of the hall and a couple of the biker's had called out to they're friend's so ej had moved towards the beam's and entered the room on the left. They looked down the hall and walked to where the loud bang was as they're friend's could be there as the cost was clear ej booked it out of the hallway as the two looked in the room to see they're them dead.

"holy shit he two of them" said one of the biker's. 

Everyone heard that and was on high alert ej moved through the hotel until he reached an exit opening the door he was caught by one of the gang member's who hit him in the face with a bat. Dragging him all the way to where the bike's were and dropped him in front of the leader as rest of the gang showed up to see what would happen to the hooded man. the leader crouched in front of ej looking at him trying to find out what he was he wasn't human his skin was gray and he saw that he didn't have eye's. 

"how the hell are you able to see you don't have eye's in your head" said the leader in confusion.

"hell I don't that myself pal" said ej as he was filled with rage

"doesn't matter you'll be dead soon enough" said the leader with a snap of his finger's one of his boy's handed him a gun, aiming it at the center of ej's head and pulled the trigger.

With a loud bang the bullet rushed through ej's skull as the body dropped to the ground.  
The leader had one of his boy's take the firearm and he walked away but as he stopped mid way to his bike he heard the sound's of a body moving as the rest of the biker gang looked in pure shock. Ej had picked himself up as he looked to the leader reaching into his forehead and ripped out the bullet as black blood covered it and dropped it to the ground.

"now I'm pissed" said ej as he got out his chain.

The leader turn to face him and smiled at that.

"now we're talking I haven't had a good old fight in a long time" said the leader as he reached into the bag on his bike and pulled out a crossbar. 

The two men charged at each other swinging they're weapon's at each other ej took a few shot's from the leader's crossbar but ej hit the leader's kneecap with the chain making him drop to one knee ej rapped his chain around the leader's neck and choked the leader to the point where a load snap was heard and the body went limp. Dropping it ej could feel something inside a strange feeling that he like turned to one of the other biker's and in a flash grabbed the head and bit into it some of the gang drove off in fear and some tried to get ej those who stayed were the unlucky one's. The next day at the mansion a couple of the house member's were watching tv as the new's came on.

" breaking news a small town's gang problem had been ended with bloody conflict a few had ran out of town but the large amount was found outside an old abandoned hotel" said the news man.

At the door a knocking sound could be heard masky answered it as he opened the door he saw that it was jack standing there.

"hi uh you guy's don't mind if I come in" said ej in a worried smile.


	5. Chapter 5

House of monsters

season1 episode 5: the origins of eyeless jack 

as ej was sitting on the crouch in front of everyone he couldn't help but feel very uncomfortable as he was being watched by everyone in the room. 

"uhh so I guess you guy's have a lot of question's for me right?" said ej as he looked to each one in the room.

"yeah a few, how the hell can you see? You don't have eye's" said jeff as he looked right into ej's void's.

"uh well that a little hard to example that" said ej as he was trying to find the right word's. 

But as he said that more of the house member's had they're own question's to ask. 

"what's your real name".

"where did you come from".

"what are you".

"how did you survive all those knife stab's from jeff".

each question they asked ej tried to answer but couldn't he was cut off by another question from someone. It got annoying until slender man had stopped it with a static wave which hurt a little bit.

"ok everyone that's enough let our guest talk" said slender man as he sat down in his chair. "please tell us who you are, where did you come from".

Ej inhaled and per paired to tell his story. 

"well my name is eyeless jack, well my new name as my real name don't have the word jack in it at all" said ej as he looked to everyone. 

"so what is your real name then" said sally as she wanted to know his name.

"it's triston, triston jones and I was born in Kansas" said ej as he looked down not meaning the eye's of the house member's. 

In a flash back it showed a normal looking jack before he became eyeless jack.

"when it was my seventeenth birthday I was having a great day it was Friday and weekend had just started so I was ready for it but as I was walking home was I caught by some kind of cult they pulled up in a van and threw on a bag over my head next thing I know I wake up in some kind of basement. As I tired to get up I was chained to a post in the middle of the room looking around I saw that my brother was with me they has have caught him when I was out cold when he woke up we tried to get free but nothing was working just as we thought thing's couldn't worse it did" said ej as he really didn't want to talk about it.

"then what happen jack" asked sally as she as well as everyone else wanted to know.

Ej pointed to his socket's to show that this happen.

"ok so you lost your eye's then what happen" said jeff as he was had enough of the suspense.

"well my brother he wasn't so lucky i blind and all alone in that hell when the police finally rolled in I was sent to the hospital for treatment they couldn't save my eye's so I had to live without them, I was on some morphine when the doctor and the nurse was in my room I heard every single word they said saying my brother didn't live the thing they did to him..." ej couldn't finish that part.

"They killed your brother" said slender as he looked to ej.

"they murdered an my brother in cold blood, and the justice system I believe in turned a blind eye to cold hard cash instead of doing the right thing. So I swore on that one day I would make them all pay for what they did" said ej in rage as he looked to his blue mask.

"so how did you get your ability's" said clockwork.

"in my hospital room I had to learn to use my other senses now that I couldn't see but as I was listening to the world around me I heard a voice it was dark but I could feel his presence in the room. He asked me if I wanted vengeance against those who wronged me and my brother in a foolish decision I said yes and with that I was given the ability to see again so I tracked down those cult member's. When I found them, well you can guess what I did to each one of them" said ej

"you slaughter each of them in cold blood didn't you" said jeff as he was chucking a bit in his voice. 

"yeah pretty much" said ej.  
"did you feel any regret from it" asked slender.

"before no but now as I sit here a changed person, yes when I was finally killed each of them I thought that I would feel good again you know like the old saying an eye for an eye but it didn't make me feel better I just feel more empty inside. when left that place I changed into something else, something dark then he came he told me I would be the bring of death but I never wanted to kill anymore I told him to take back want he gave me but he said if I wouldn't do this willingly the he would force me to" said ej as he stared at the floor.

"so that's how you became what you are" asked masky. 

"well you see when zalgo used that very chain on me he pored some kind of black liquid on me that stuff crawled in to me turning me into this...thing. I did try to kill myself but as I did it couldn't kill me and I tried everything from shooting myself to drowning myself and nothing I even poisoned myself and I couldn't die from that so now I'm trapped to live forever" said ej with a sad tone.

"so you were once a normal human being now forced to become the very monster you fear" said slender as he studied the person in front of him.

"yeah look I know I was fighting against you all but I had no choice now that im free is there any chance that I could stay here for sometime if that's ok" asked ej worried he was going to be yelled at for that question.

"well you see after hearing your story and thinking it over maybe if you like to you can stay here be apart of this home you'll never be alone again" said slender as he wanted ej to join. 

Ej looked over the pro's and con's of this choice and he said yes to it. As slender welcomed him to the house he had showed ej to his new room where he would be staying. 

"nice" said ej as he looked around the room. 

"i'll leave you be for now" said slender man as he left the room. 

As ej stood there he wanted to know what the future would hold for him.


	6. Chapter 6

House of monsters  
season1 episode 6: the first step's

a week had pasted as eyeless jack and jeff both were in a park at night looking for someone to kill but ej thought this was some kind of bonding lesson that slender had made jeff take.

"hey jeff" said ej as he looked to his white skinned roommate. 

"what" said jeff not really didn't wanting to talk to him.

"why did we come out here" said ej as he looked around.

"it your first lesson you have to kill someone to break down your barrier's" said jeff as he looked around.

"not way I can't kill someone who doesn't deserve to die" said ej as he stopped in his track's.

"look at me jack those people would scream and run away from the very site of you the way I see it is that if your going to be an outcast then they suffer as you do" said jeff as he looked at ej. 

"forget it jeff I will not take a innocent life no matter what" said ej as he crossed his arm's 

"oh for god shake's jack face reality this world would shoot you first and ask question's never so just..." jeff was cut off as ej bolted past him.

Ej had ran down the path in the two were following as he spotted a mugger hold a woman by knife point. 

" I said give me the damn bag lady" yelled the mugger as he threaten the woman.

"someone help me" screamed the woman as the mugger smacked her in the face.

"no one's coming lady" said the mugger as he grabbed the bag and searched for cash and valuable item's.

Just as the mugger was about to throw the bag to the ground he saw a black hooded guy staring at him with the light shining behind him from the lamp post.

"hey asshole get the fuck out of here" said the mugger.

But he refused to lisentin as he walked towards the mugger.

"Im not kidding piss off" he said as he pulled out his knife to stab at the guy if he got any closer.

As ej was right in front of the mugger he was stabbed in the center of the chest with the knife ej looked to it then back to the mugger he pulled it out with some black blood coming out. Ej looking to the mugger as he could feel the blood lust growing as he wanted to tear apart the mugger as he stared at him. Then he grabbed the mugger by the head with both hand's and slowly opened his mouth inside of ej's mouth there was small tentacle's moving around then they sneaked out and moved into the mugger's eye's, ear's, and mouth. As the tentacle's dug into the mugger he could feel them ripping out his organ's and being sent to the thing that was standing in front of him. Once ej was done he removed his tentacle's as they returned to him the body dropped to the ground as ej pulled himself together from that. 

"the fuck" said ej as he didn't know what that was.

As ej looked to the woman she was scared of him as he walked away she made a run for safety as jeff caught up to ej.

"the hell was that about jack" asked jeff.

"I saw that guy mugging an lady so I chose to deal with him personal" said ej as he was full from his little snack.

Jeff looked over to the body and saw that he had something shoved in to his eye's, ear's, and mouth. Looking over to ej he wanted to know how ej did it. 

"you did this jack?" said jeff as he pointed to the body. 

Ej nodded to the question so jeff had told ej the lesson was over ej pasted at the house ej was pasted out on the couch as for jeff and slender they were talking about ej in slender man's office.

"so your telling me he somehow ripped out the man's organ's without tearing open the body" said slender man as he didn't believe what jeff was telling him.

"look slendy I looked over the body the guy was dead how he did it was impossible and I've been here for a long time" said jeff.  
Slender man looked to his book that held a record of every species's of monsters that both realm's held from over realm to under realm but he couldn't find out what kind of monster ej was so he had to see what he could do. 

"very well jeff tomorrow I'll need your help to see what he can do" said slender man as he closed his book. 

"like what" said jeff as he wanted to know. 

"what ever test I need done to see what happens when he goes mad or pushed to the edge" said slender man.

"slendy I know that you want to see what he can do but what if he loses control you've seen that he could survive several knife stab's and not die" said jeff as he crossed his arm's.

"I know but you can leave that to me jeff I can stop it" said slender as he turned his chair to the large window behind him. 

Jeff walked out of the office thinking why slender was so hell bent on knowing everything about eyeless jack.


	7. Chapter 7

House of monsters  
season1 episode7: my own justice

the next day slender man, jeff the killer and, eyeless jack were in the middle of the forest as ej was suppose to show what he can do.

"ok so what do you what me to do" said ej as he looked to slender man.

Just then ej was hit in the shoulder with a knife that jeff had thrown he looked to it then back to jeff who had a second on out and ready. 

"jeff the fuck is wrong with you" said ej as he pulled it out.

"this it your test show us what you can do" said jeff as was readying himself for this.

" you can't be serious this has to be a joke" said ej as he looked to slender man. 

"it's not jack you must fight jeff if you don't he'll kill you" said slender man.

Jeff swing's his knife at ej cutting his chest as ej got a few step's away his cut had healed in second's as he now was pissed. Ej pulled out his chain and used that as his weapon as he held it with two hand's.

"your using your old chain as a weapon" said Jeff confused by the choice.

"you want to see what I can do then bring it smile boy" said ej

jeff the swing his knife as ej over and over as ej moved out of the way and smacked Jeff across the face with his chain. Jeff spit out some blood as he turn to ej with a crazed look in his eye's jeff then strike at ej was the force of a train as he stabbed ej right through the stomach as jeff thought that was the end ej had head butted him in the face backing Jeff up a bit as he looked to ej was a dark aura around him. Ej looked to Jeff as he ripped out the knife from his stomach on the blade was black colored blood and the wound was pulling it's self together as he slowly walked towards Jeff. 

"oh shit that's not good" said jeff as he looked around the spotted the first knife he had.

Picking it up ej and Jeff clashed blade's Jeff tired to hold off ej but ej was much stronger then he looked as he broke the clash as grabbed jeff by the collar of his hoodie as tossed him to a tree. as Jeff snapped out of the daze he saw ej's foot make contact with Jeff's head sending him through the tree Jeff lifted himself up as he could feel pain shoot through his body but the psycho kill ignored it as his felt alive at this moment as for ej he had no idea why he was acting this way maybe it what he had dealt within his past or it just the way he is but right now he just had to let it happen. Both men charged at each other knife's at the ready as they were close enough they started swinging at each other leaving slashes and cut in each others skin but then one clash and both knife's were knocked out of they're hand's as Jeff looked to where his was he was caught off guard by a punch by ej who delivered several powerful punches to Jeff's face. as Jeff recovered the then gave a couple of punches to ej's face but his mask had blocked a few of them as Jeff was about to send another ej had kneed him in the gut as brought down both arm on jeff's back sending him to the ground but as ej was about to slam hid foot onto jeff's head he was stopped by a static wave from slender man who stopped ej.

"what the hell was that" said ej as he held his head in pain.

"it was the only way to remove you with out killing you" said slender man.

"I already told you I can't die" said ej as he looked to slender man. 

"it had to be done I'm sorry but I guess you are more stronger then I thought" said slender man as he would remember that.

That night ej was out on the town as he was trying to break down his barriers that held him back. As he watched from an alleyway he was watching people going off on they're own way but he couldn't choose as he wasn't like the other who can just kill and Innocent person but then he heard what sounded like a man calling out for help he followed it and saw a gang pushing him around.

"what's the matter old man can't fight back" said the first gang member.

"maybe he's got some cash don't you" said the second one as he tried to reach into the man's pocket's.

"leave me alone I've haven't done anything to you people" said the man as he tried to get away.

"hey your not going anyway" said the first gang member as he shoved the man against the wall with his hand on the man's neck. 

"please don't hurt me, please" said the man as he tired to talk them down.

"just hand over everything you got and we're be on our way" said the first guy. 

The man handed over his wallet but the first guy spotted the golden ring on his finger.

"and that ring you got there hand it over" said the first guy.

"no please it's my marriage ring I can't lose it please" said the man as he held close to him.

The first guy had enough of it and pulled out a small hand gun as pointed at the man's head.

"i said now or your wife isn't going to see you again" the first guy said.

"hey" said a voice

they all looked to where the voice was heard and spotted a hooded person staring at them.

"leave him alone" said ej

"why don't you piss off buddy we're busy" said the first guy as he looked back to the old man.

"what's the matter too much of a wimp to fight someone who can fight back?" said ej as he walked towards the gang.

"what your going to play hero OK I'll play along with this" said the first guy as he put away his gun.

As the two were in each others face the some what leader could see that ej was wearing a blue mask that only had eye holes but with some black ink rolling out from the eye hole's.

"nice mask what you want to play super hero how cute" said the leader.

Ej didn't respond as he was wanting this guy dead for mugging an old man. The leader the threw a fake punch that was suppose to make ej flinch but it didn't work on him as ej just stared at the leader. That pissed off the leader as he was about to punch ej for real this time but ej dodged it and then another and another until the rest got involved with the fight ej didn't know how he was able to dodge each of they're punches but he felt like he already knew how it work like a voice in his head that was telling him where it was coming from so that he could move out of the way. Then as they backed away the leader pulled out his gun and aimed it at ej.  
"ok freak you had your fun now get out of here or your dead" said the leader.

Ej walked towards him only to be shot once in the shoulder but he didn't care then another shot this time in the chest then next one in the head and still nothing. the leader kept shooting until he ran out of bullet's as ej was in front of him then he grabbed the gang leader's neck and snapped it in a second. The rest were freaked out but ej turned to each one and killed them in gory ways as the old man watched in horror once ej was done he turned the old man as back to the leader ej reached into the leader's pocket and pulled out the man's wallet then handed it back to it's rightful owner.

"here I believe this is your" said ej as he gave it back.

The man was confused this person just killed three people and he gave back his money with out something in return he wanted to say something but the hooded man was already gone. 

"thank you" said the old man as no one could hear him then he left on his way.

As ej was sitting on a roof top he was thinking instead of killing good people he could kill those who have it coming to them his own brand of justice it was better then taking a life that didn't need to die.


	8. Chapter 8

House of monsters  
season1 episode8: the second killer

a few week's had past as ej was returning to the slender mansion as he was done with his killing for the night a whole gang was taken out as they were about to do a hit on someone's home. ej had find them before they could start it, they opened fired on him but the bullets didn't do much in just putting holes in him which he rehealed with in second's but now he was done and heading back home, his new home there he could lay low for day's in case the police ever started looking for him but in the last few week's ej had killed over forty-nine criminal's, gang's, and drug dealer's with the number's still growing it got to the point that the news started to call him by all kind's of names and all of them were stupid. As ej was making short cut's to leave the city so that he could reach the forest before the sun come's up but when he walked into one of the alley's he could have sworn that he heard foot step's from behind as he looked no one was there so when he looked forward he noticed that there was a pale skinned woman wearing blind man's sunglasses. She also was wearing a lot of black colored clothes as she looked to ej but as ej was watched her she gave a small smile to him as she walked out.

*something up with this lady I want to see what that is but its almost sun rise* ej was thinking in his mind.

Ej walked away from the alley as the same woman watched him from a far. As ej got back he had used the old laptop that slender had to research anyone who happen to fit the woman he saw in the alley way. Hour's of research and with zero result's nothing to show for it who ever this woman was he had no criminal history ej started to think that this person wasn't a criminal at all until he find something an old news article about a strange white skin woman who had killed several people at a rave one person who she attacked survived and his description fit that same person's in the ally from the pale white skin all the way to the long black hair but the part that he didn't under stand was the black eye's that the victim said she had. Ej never got the chance to see hers in person so he had to find out if she was the one who fit this news article. The next night ej was in a bar sitting at the end of the room with his hood over his head to prevent anyone from seeing his real self scanning each one to find his target only to have the bar waitress come up to him.

"any thing I can get you sir" she said as she got out her notebook.

"just a water I'm waiting for someone" said ej as he looked down to keep his face hidden.

"alright then" said the waitress as she wrote down his order and left.  
Ej continued to scan the whole room just as he was about to give up someone at the bar had received a call from an unknown person after listening for a few second's he turned to the crowd.

"hey is there a jack here, looking for a jack" said the bartender.

Ej broke from his search as he turned to the bartender and walked up to the bar.

"that's me" said ej as he was given the phone. 

"don't take to long we need this phone" said the bartender was he went back to tending the bar.

"hello" said ej into the phone but he was met with only silence.

"hello anyone there" said ej was he was annoyed by the silence.

After a few minutes there was sound as he could hear the bar in the phone. 

"hello there Mr. jack" said the female voice.

"who the hell is this" said ej as he looked around the room.

"don't bother looking for me I'll never find me" said the female voice. 

"really your using your phone to call me from the bar so you must know I here which mean's two thing's. one your outside watching me or two your inside the bar and I can hear the crowd's chatter coming from the background so your in the bar." said ej as he looked around.

"your clever for a man who has no eye's" said the female voice. 

"it don't take eye's to see that your a psycho" said ej as he could feel his rage.

"really I'm the psycho, how many people have you kill since you hit the front page of newspaper's or the head line's on news channel's" said the female voice.

Ej knew he wasn't any better then this person but he never killed an innocent person.

"if you've think your gonna get me to kill someone who don't have it coming then you got another thing coming" said ej.  
"that's judging you can find me first" said the female voice.

As ej was looking he spotted the same woman as she was watching him with her cell phone to her ear.

"you found me" said the woman as she un hang up the phone as walked out of the bar.

Ej put the phone on the counter and followed her out of the bar as he reached out side he spotted her walking into a building ej followed her inside and saw she was going to the roof as he reached the top he saw that she was gone.

"how the hell did she do that" said ej as he couldn't find her.

"simple" said the woman from behind.

Ej turn only to be smacked away from her with a scythe as ej pulled himself together he got up and pulled out his chain.

"your weapon is a scythe interesting" said ej as he was ready for a fight.

The woman charged forward slashing at ej only to have him dodge each one as she kept it up but as she swung her scythe the blade got stuck in the ground giving ej a free shot at her however he was cut off as she had a knife in one of her boot's and she slashed at his face but the mask blocked the cut resulting in it being damaged and falling off his face. As the woman got close per pairing to kill ej she was grabbed by the throat and slammed into the ground then ej spinned her around and tossed her to a wall where she slide down to the ground as ej walked towards her she could see that he was not human at all and rolled out of the away as ej brought down his foot to crush her she reached for her scythe only to have her right foot caught by ej's chain and pulled back ej the drove his elbow into her back slamming her into the ground then picked her back up how ever the woman had picked up her knife and jammed it into ej's socket making him let go of her. she reached her scythe and per paired to fight again as ej ripped out the knife from his socket turning to her he rapped his chain around his right knuckle and the rest was rapped around his forearm the woman swung at ej but he blocked it with his right arm then delivered a powerful punch to her face making her drop her weapon. Ej then rapped his chain around her and kept her from running away as it rapped around her leg's as well.

"that should hold you" said ej as he picked up the knife that was hers.

"so your gonna kill me uh see no different then the rest of us" said the woman.

"us who the hell are you talking about" said ej as he was confused. 

"do you know the slender man he's my boss even if Jeff work's for him as well" said the woman. 

"you work for the tall guy too" said ej as he stopped himself.

"yea... wait you work for him" said the woman as she was surprised.

"yeah I'm new how come I've never seen you around" said ej as he want answers.

Just then there was a static wave that him them and there stood slender between them.

"that's because she was away for sometime and by the way her name is Jane the killer jack" said the slender man. 

"dose everyone have the words the killer in they're names" said ej sarcastically.

"well now that you know who I am will you get me out of this now" said jane as she was pissed off.


	9. Chapter 9

House of monsters  
season1 episode9: learning to use the powers

as the week went on ej as in hot water with jane do to the fight however ej wanted to bury the hatchet but for jane she didn't want to as she was pissed about him attacking her so ej gave her space to cool off as he trained to understand his ability's as he knew only healing would get him so far but as he was training he could hear a voice inside his head talking to him at first he thought that someone was talk right next to him but as he looked around the area was empty but as he continued he finally got the clue that it was inside his own head.

"hello" asked ej out loud.

"hey there jones" said the voice.

"are...are you an voice in my head" asked ej as he tried to get a handle on the issue. 

"yeah I am by the way you can talk to me in your mind that way people don't think you've got completely insane alright" said the voice.

Ej then tired to speak in his mind and finally said hello as the voice responded hello there.

"ok so have I finally snapped" said ej as he didn't understand anything anymore.

"not really my friend you see that black stuff zalgo threw in your face years ago that was my blood and those who inject in to them become one of my kind so there for you are one of my species" said the entity.

"then what kind of monster are you then" said ej as he wanted to know.

"we are one of the creatures created by the god of darkness chernobog to be his greatest warrior's however we were wiped out by the king nightmare many years ago now you are the last one to ever exist" said the entity.

"wow so I'm the only one of a dead race of being's" said ej depressed by that.

"yeah but there is some perks you get from this kid one of them is a rehealing ability that keeps you from dying" said the entity.

"anything else I should know" said ej.  
"yeah your strength becomes inhuman and your agility is increases twin then it was before so you could move faster in a fight try them out" said the entity.

Ej turned to a tree and grabbed it with both hands and used all his strength to pull it out of the ground. as he was pulling he could feel the root's of the tree coming out of the ground ej lifted it over his head.

"holy shit" yelled ej out load as he was shocked to see what he was doing.

"see what did I tell you, your now super strong" said the entity.

"this could be very useful for me" said ej as he dropped the tree.

"so now that you know there are somethings that you must know in order to keep yourself under control" said the entity.

"I already know that part I have to eat human organs to keep my self under control" said ej.

"alright then looks like you and I are partners now" said the entity.

As ej was talking in his mind jane was behind him calling to him as ej snapped out of his mind he turned to her.

"slender wants to speak to you right now" said jane as she left him there.

Ej walked to slender's office and entered to see slender was talking with someone already but as the conversation ended ej looked to slender as the guest left the room.

"you needed me sir" said ej.

"yes jack I been looking over your past history with zalgo and I want to see what you can bring to this fight of ours" said slender man

"fight sir" said ej as he was confused by what slender man was saying.

"yes you see jack we're not just a home that take monster's who were born here in over realm we also work as a rebel group against zalgo's false rule" said slender.

"false rule slender I'm not following" said ej. 

"very well then here's the short story many years ago there was the original king who was true ruler of under realm but zalgo took the throne from him now, we stand to take that throne from him and restore it to it's true ruler his child and only one we know who is still alive is the young girl" said slender. 

"ok so where is she then, dose she live here with us just in case we cross path's" said ej.

"no that's where I need you I've seen what you can do so that's why I'm sending you in to under realm to bring her here for her safety remember this is important if she dies we lose everything this war that's why you have to be careful there zalgo has eye's everywhere" said slender man.

"alright but why me wouldn't it be better to send someone who's been here longer then me" said ej.

"no one here has a healing ability that can keep them alive in a fight" said slender. 

Not seeing any other choice he took up the mission as ej went to his room to grab his stuff his blue mask that he had repaired and his chain then followed slender to an old well that was used to transport monsters this world and back. it's was the old way but it worked for them as zalgo never bothered to use them. 

"uh slendy why are we using this old well" said ej as he stared into the well.

"this ej is the way to reach under realm all you have to do is jump in" said slender

ej followed what slender had told him and as he was falling all the way down there was turns that he crushed into once he reached the other end he flew out of the and landed on the ground face first. Picking himself up he looked around to a dead forest and a red sky. 

"this is the first time I've see this place with out someone forcing me to move" said ej as he looked around.

Getting back on track he moved forward towards the city as he was looking for someone that slender had took him was an old friend to the king who had information one the girl. The man he was was looking for was rolant the former knight guard to the king's family ej was told by slender that he was the one who took the kings children to safety as he was the a legend to his own men. Ej looked around as he needed to know was where would a former knight go checking place by place until he heard form one person that he was in a bar drinking himself to death as he was always a mess ej asked where the bar was and he got the location heading there ej entered the bar was the whole place looking to him with an unwelcome stare. Looking around he tried to spot where rolant was sitting at as he walked through the bar one of the bar patrons stepped in fornt of him with a look of anger.

"I think your lost little man you get out" said the customer.

Ej looked up the the guy as he was a tall guy with a muscular build on him but as ej reached the eye he saw he only had one so he was a cyclops. 

"I'm not here to start trouble so please get out of my way" said ej as he looked forward. 

"what you think your scary look here kid your not welcome here so piss off" yelled the cyclops into ej's face.

Ej had enough of the so it's time to put his strength to the real test ej grabbed the cyclops by his eye and lifted him up then using all of his power threw the monster straight out of the bar through the window as he turned the rest they all looked to they're drinks. as ej looked around then spotted a man in rags in one of the booths he was face down on the table sleeping as ej walked over to the table. One he reached the table he kicked in waking the mam up he had white skin with pure black eye's as long mess hair covering most of his face. 

"are you rolant" said ej as he looked to the former knight.

"look here pal I paid for this table so... get lost" said rolant in a drunk tone.

"i need your help with something a friend of mine knows that you once were a head guard of the nightmare family and that you know where the king's daughter is hiding" said ej. 

"look here I don't know shit about some girl who was a dead king's kid so piss off" said rolant as he was about to past out for the alcohol.

Getting pissed ej flipped the table over and grabbed rolant by the collar of his clothes then smashed him to a wall.

"look here asshole my boss want me to find this girl so don't fuck with me tell me where she is or else" said ej as he was getting pissed off. 

"I've never you shit zalgo lap dog" said rolant as he sober a bit.

"I'm not working for that son of a bitch anymore I've join the good guy's who want to end this damn rule"said ej as he was trying to et him to understand they were on the same side.  
But the a couple of zalgo's guards had shown up to deal with the problem as he entered the bar they spotted jack and rolant and got they're weapons out to bring them down. Ej let go of rolant as he pulled out his chain for this fight as for rolant he grabbed a mug and broke it to use to sharp pieces as a weapon. Both men started to fight off the armed guards ej swung at two of them as smacked them across the face breaking a few of they're teeth out then another one got hit on the nose with the end of the chain as for rolant he had slashed at a couple of they're necks as they bleed out rolant was grabbed from behind only to have ej throw a knife into the guards eye making him let go then rolant kicked the knife deep into the guards head killing him as the last one was killed the room shook a bit as a large one came inside with a massive sword on his shoulder. He swung it downwards on to both men only to have ej catch it and hold it in place he pushed it back as the guard was going for another swing ej grabbed a chair and tossed it at the guards head making him blind for a little bit. Ej climbed up the guard as using his two finger shoved them into the guards eyes blinding him and making him drop his sword ej picked up the huge blade he swung it the guards head decapitating him as blade cut through his neck as the blade reach the end it was jammed into the wall. Letting go of the sword ej turned to rolant.

"i don't want you intentions are with the kings daughter but you get killed or worse then nothing will charge" said rolant as he looked over to jack.

"but wouldn't you want to die on your feet fighting for something greater then yourself then drown in booze for the rest of your life" said ej.

Rolant had thought about it for a second ej was right he may have lost his honor but he still can help make thing's right for leaving his king to die but one the other hand the king's daughter would be put in danger if he allowed it.

"i don't know but maybe it's time for her to make her own choices in life follow me I'll take you to her" said rolant as he lead ej to where she was but there was a shadowy person watching them form a far then followed them.


	10. Chapter 10

House of monsters  
season1 episode10: meeting royalty

in the outskirts of the city rolant and ej had arrived at some old ruins of a town the grass had grown up to they're knees and left were everywhere but the strange thing that ej couldn't understand was that some people were still here almost like monks in black robes walking around but one had stopped them in they're tracks.

"hold what business do you have here" said the monk. 

With out speaking rolant pulled out an old relic and showed it to the monk who was looking to it. then the monk stepped aside let them pass as they entered the ruins as ej followed rolant through the ruins he saw monks meditating and prying to someone or somethin. As they reached the main chamber of the ruins they met the leader of the group who was not wearing his robe's hood.

"rolant you have returned to us why is that" asked the leader.

"I know that you are angry at me for leaving my brother's behind but you must understand I had lost my faith however this man here want to protect the king's daughter" said rolant as he pointed to ej. 

The leader walked up to ej and looked him up and down then to rolant as he didn't know if he could be trusted.

"how do you know he its working for zalgo rolant" said the leader. 

"he helped me fight off zalgos men when I need its" said rolant. 

"rolant you were the best out of us all but you must understand we can't allow an unknown person like this one to take her from us" said the leader as he turned away. 

"look pal I work for the slender man not zalgo but if you want a personal thought on zalgo he could rot in hell for all I care" said ej as he spat on zalgo's name.

"it's not that I don't believe you but there have been rebel groups who have tried before yours and have faced a fate that is held in the pit" said the leader as he looked over his right shoulder. 

"then what do I do to prove that im on your side then" said ej as he wasn't going to back down.  
The leader turned to him and saw the that ej was ready for anything thinking of the perfect test that could prove that slender mans group was an good alliance he find the perfect one.

"very well child here's the test you must bring me king nightmares crown how ever it will not be so easy to find as it was thrown into the abyss a dark place where no being has returned if you bring this to us you will have the kings daughter" said the leader as he reached out his hand to seal the deal.

As the leader stood there believe ej would not agree to this he was shocked as ej took his hand as shakes it not breaking eye contact. 

"deal" said ej with pride.

As ej was resting for the night the leader was thinking why would this man give up everything to end zalgo he wasn't part of zalgo's army wanting to see how the priness was doing he walked to where she was being held entering her she was in a long black nightgown as she was brushing her hair for the night.

"my lady is there anything I can get you" asked the leader.

She turned to him she was white as snow but her eyes were blue as the sea.

"no its fine but is there something wrong" said lady nightmare. 

"there is someone here looking for he not apart of zalgo's army but he taken up the challenge of finding your father crown I do not know why" said the leader. 

Lady nightmare felt bad as this poor soul was part of another rebel group that would soon fail she never wanted this life being hidden away from the outside world not being allowed to see places she had only heard in story when she was young.

"I see then I only have pity for him many have tired and none have pasted this test" said lady nightmare.

With that the leader left her alone to sleep the night away as for ej he was sleeping as well but the nightmares that he had been seeing for a long time had surfaced again then he had woken up as he heard the entity again.

"you alright jack" said the entity in his head.

"bad dream that's all" responded ej in his own head.

"pretty messed up one if you ask me" said the entity.

"yeah it's something that's been hunting me for since I became this way" said ej as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"you wanted to talked about" asked the entity. 

"It's fine it's just a dumb dream lets just leave it at that" said ej as he went back to sleep.

The rest of the night went on as normal but as everyone who was in the ruins slept the night away someone had heard about the location of where the crown was located and once ej had found it he would be able to take it from him.


	11. Chapter 11

House of monsters

season1 episode11: in to the darkness

as the dawn of a new day came everyone from the ruins except for lady who was kept hidden with a few guards keeping her safe. Ej looked in to the abyss as all he could see was pure darkness he then turned to the leader of the monks.

"ok so your telling that in order to take the girl with me all I have to do is go down there and bring back the king's crown" said ej making sure he wasn't hearing something else.

"yes that is the test anything else" asked the leader as he crossed his arms behind him.

"yeah just one question why would you hid something important in this place without someone watching over it" said ej.

"there is race of creatures that live's down there they are thhe only ones that stand between you and you goal" said the the leader.

"alright then let's get started" said ej.

Ej then jumped into the dark abyss as everyone waited for him. Once jack hit the bottom he landed on his feet and looked around he saw there was cobweb's on the sides of the abyss but as he was looking he saw a tunnel leading deeper in to darkness. He inhale as he per paired to enter what ever was hidden in this place then he walked forward's from behind ej there was someone watching him. As jack walked through the darkness he could hear something moving behind him but when he looked there was nothing so he kept walking at the end of the tunnel he was inside a cave where he found the king's crown he moved towards the golden treasure he heard the same noise and looked when he did he saw a whole swarm of creatures they had no hair, big pure black eye's, long arms with sharp claws for finger's, and rows of sharp jagged teeth and moving towards ej with a hunger for flesh. Ej looked behind him and saw more coming from another deraction so ej had to move towards the crown and grabbed it as the whole swarm chased after jack through the abyss. Jack had ran as fast as he could as the swarm was growing closer and closer to him so in order to loss them he used his chain to tear down the ceiling some of the rocks came down and crushed some of the creatures. As ej took a few seconds to catch his breath he walked back to where he had landed when he started this whole test but when he reached it he saw a cloaked person standing there then looked to ej as jack stood there wondering who it was.

"who are you did rolant's leader send you" asked ej as he looked to the man.

"give me the crown jack" said the cloaked being in a raspy voice. 

Jack then knew who's voice was talking to him as he realized who it was but the the cloaked person strike's at ej who dodged it at the last second.

"how did you find me... rake" said ej as he looked to the thing. 

Removing the cloak it was rake who looked just like the creatures that chased ej through the abyss but unlike his unknown brethren he could talk and didn't fear the light that was on the surface. Rake turned to ej was and angry look on his face as he wanted to tear this very person limb form limb.

"you betrayed our master jack siding with those traitors to they're own kind" said rake as he and jack circled around the area. 

"you playing for the wrong side rake zalgo is a false king who stole the throne from the true ruler, I helping to take it back" said ej as he got out his chain.

"no the last king was a coward and a fool who should have never been given the title of king in the first place" said rake.

"will see what history has to say when I kick that son of a bitch right off the throne" said ej as he swing's his chain at rake.

The chain flew right as rake head and smacked him down to the ground and when rake got back up he lunged at ej who ducked down as rake crashed into a wall. Ej ran over and grabbed rake by the throat and slammed him to the ground then he tossed rake into the wall.

"it's over rake give up now" said ej as he was only giving rake this one warning.

"not until you hand over that damn crown" yelled rake as he charged at jack with his claws at the ready. 

As rake was right in front of ej he brought up his knee and drive's it into rake face breaking his skull then jack grabbed both of rake's arm and ripped them right off. As rake's arm less body dropped to the ground blood shot seeing rake unable to fight ej left the him there to bleed out he climbed out of the abyss and and walked over to the leader who was shocked to see that ej was alive and that he had the crown with him. Ej placed the crown in the leader's with out breaking eye contact with the leader.

"now. Where. Is. the. Girl" said ej as he never looked away.  
Back at the ruin's ej was lead to the room where the princess was being held as the door opened ej looked to the girl in a red dress sitting in a chair reading a book as she looked to who it was she was amazed that someone had survived the test that the leader made.

"who is this" asked lady nightmare as he couldn't take her eye's off the hooded man. 

"this man is the one who pasted my test so you will go with him. He said that his boss want's to keep you safe" said the leader.

Lady nightmare walked up to ej and looked him up and down then to the leader as he nodded to her.

"ok then shall we be off then" said lady nightmare.

"uh about your going to need a new change of clothes" said ej.

"what" said lady nightmare who was confused.

"look if we run in to some of zalgo's soldier's and if they're smart enough to know who you are we'll be running for our life's through the city so you'll need something to run in" said ej.

"very well then" said lady nightmare.

As she stood there she then summoned the shadow's to her and as they covered her whole body creating a dome over her as it broke away she was in blue jean's, a red long sleeve shirt with a black vest over it.

"that could work" said ej as he was amazed by what she could do.

"ok then let's get moving then" said ej as he leaded the way.

As they're were about to leave the ruin's rolant catch up to them.

"jack wait I want to come along" said rolant. 

"why I thought you were done playing hero rolant" said ej as he looked to the former knight.

"I've been sitting this out for to long it's time I face our enemy head on" said rolant with pride.

"alright then rolant let's get going" said ej as he leaded his small group into the city.


	12. Chapter 12

House of monsters  
season1 episode12: a warrior of the shadows

in the city ej was walking forwards to keep an eye out of any of zalgo's soldier's they had used back ally's and lonely street's to avoid anyone who was still out at this time and any patrols that were looking for him. As ej peeked around a corner he saw that it was clear taking the chance they moved through the street and were almost there.

"ok there are still more street's we need to cross once we reached the center of the city we'll have to be very care and not draw any unwanted attention then we find one of the well's to over realm and we are in the clear" said ej 

"what over realm your saying we leave this place behind" said lady nightmare. 

"yeah it's the only place that zalgo can't get to you" said ej as he was looking around the street.

"i can't just abandon my people like some coward" said lady nightmare.

Ej turned to lady nightmare wanting this whole thing to stop dead in its tracks. 

"look lady we are no arguing about this you have to trust my boss he's want's to help but you need to leave this realm" said ej as he was about to lose his cool.

"no I will not leave my home" said lady as she was walking away but ej grabbed her hand to stop her. 

"lady wait you have to under stand your the key to putting an end to all this trust me slender man want to help but only if you are willing to come with me" said ej.

As lady was looking into the void's of eyeless jack she couldn't help but to be a trance by them so she went along with it as long as she would be able to return and reclaim her lost kingdom for her father. With the little argument over all three of them moved through the controlled city until they reached the center of it all and saw that it was full of many creatures and people walking through it. 

"ok this should be easy with this many people here we can use them as cover and get cross" said ej.

"wait won't we lose track of each other" said rolant as he saw a hole in that plan.

"alright then we'll hold hand's or would you rather have people stair at us rolant" said ej as he looked rolant with anger.

"all im saying is that we'll lose each other with we don't know where we are in this crowd" said rolant.

"well what do you suggest then" asked ej.

"how about we know where to go in case we lose each other in his crowd" said rolant.

"alright that should work good work rolant" said ej.

Jack had pointed to the other side of and told them to wait until everyone had got across understanding the plan all three moved through the crowd with every step they took was a step closer to freedom as they reached the center they were cut off from each other when an incredibly tall creature walked through the group cutting them off so they had to moved through the crowd on they're own ej was the first to reach the spot then lady and lastly was rolant. After sometime of walking they reached the old well that ej came out of the reason he knew that was the three rocks stacked on top of each other next to it eyeless jack turned to rolant and told him that this was the well but then a shuriken was thrown at ej and hit him his shoulder all three looked and saw it was sin jack's old partner.

"well, well if it isn't the traitor himself" said sin with an ego. 

"back off sin your not stopping me" said ej with rage. 

"oh yes I am when rake told me he spotted you here in under realm I had to bring you back to our master" said sin as he brought out his two swords.

"i have no master sin I'm a free man now and I'll kill you to keep it that way" said ej as he got his chain out.

Sin then in one swift move swung his two sword at ej but he was blocked by ej's chain then ej delivered an upper cut to sin's chin. As sin was in the air he flipped himself and his two feet landed on one of the tree and lunched himself at ej ready to strike him down with his sword but ej moved out of the way and sin land next to ej and swing's his one of his sword at ej who ducks under it then throws a punch at sin's gut only to be caught. Sin then tossed jack to one of the tree's ej crushed into the tree trunk and landed on his side sin then slowly walked up to ej with his sword lifted over his head to cut off ej's head but jack kicked at one of sin's leg's napping it. Sin landed to the ground holding his broken leg as jack picked up one of sin's sword and was about to swing it at sin's throat but rolant had called out to ej.

"jack don't this he is our enemy yes but we must leave before zalgo's forces find us here" said rolant.

Jack knew that rolant was right but sin had to forget about this so ej picked himself up and landed a hard kick to sin's face knocking him out turning to the two in his group ej was about to climb in until he stopped. 

"don't worry I hit him hard enough to forget the whole fight and this spot" said ej as he looked to rolant.

he then slid down into the well with lady and rolant following shortly. On the other side ej was the first to pop out of the well then lady who ej had caught in the air holding her bridal style then rolant was the last and he landed on his feet. Ej lead the two of them through the forest until they reached an old looking mansion rolant couldn't understand why this place it had no protection from attack's at all. As they reached the front door it opened to show it was masky and hoodie as they entered walking through the mansion lady nightmare could see that it was the home of the slender man. Once they reached his office slender saw it was ej and the king's daughter standing in front of them.

"you were successful in your mission jack good work" said slender man.

"thanks boss now here is you new queen of under realm once we kick the bastard off first" said ej.

"hello there you majesty" said slender with respect.

"to you as well I like to thank your soldier for being me here he is quiet the brave soul" said lady as she looked to jack who was crossing his arm's.

"yes I trust him with any task I give to him but he his own reason for fighting against zalgo but right now I need to speak to you in private" said slender.

"got it" said ej as he was leaving the room with rolant behind him. 

As the day ended ej had decided to turn in for the night as he was in room jack had sat down on the side of his bed and took off his mask and placed it on the bed side table but just before he could lay down he heard a knock as he opened his door he saw it was Jeff.

"hey jack heard you got the job done nice work" said Jeff.

"what do you want jeff" said jack as he was tired. 

"look I know that we got off on the wrong foot but I just want to say no hard feeling alright" said Jeff as he reached out his hand to ej. 

"yeah we're cool" said jack as they shook hands.

Jeff walked off letting jack sleep the night off.


	13. Chapter 13

House of monsters  
season1 episode13: getting a gift form the old world

a week had pasted as ej was outside reading some of the books that slender had for toady all he wanted was some peace and quiet as however that wasn't going to happen as Jeff and laughing jack were playing theyre music loud as they head banged to it. Ej slammed the book closed and walked in the forest alone to find a shack or something that he could use to read how ever as he was walking he could help but to fall into a hole in the ground as he was falling he was able to land on his feet.

"oh god damn it" said ej out loud.

"what happen" asked the entity in ej's head. 

"I just fell through a damn hole in the ground but the thing is I don't get is why is it here" said ej looking around.

"do you see a way out of this place jack" asked the entity.

"no this place don't have at exit just a hole to complete nothingness" said ej as he was looking around.

A few minutes had pasted as ej tired to find a way out but as he was looking he spotted some thing written on the wall brushing off the dirt he saw it was some strange writing but he couldn't understand it.

"hey entity" said ej in his mind.

"what wrong" said the entity as he wounder what jack wanted. 

"you know anything about the writing on this wall" asked jack as he studies it.

The entity used ej's sight to see what jack was looking at. 

"this is some really old writing but I know what it means jack" said the entity. 

"what dose it say" said ej as he wanted to know.

"what hide's behind his door a weapon of great power and only a worthy person can wield said weapon" the entity had finished the writing.

"there's a weapon behind this wall that is powerful" said ej as he placed a hand on the wall but as he did the writing on the wall started to glow a purple and split open to show a large chamber. 

Jack took a few step's inside the chamber to look around he saw that there was a sword shoved in to the ground in the center of the chamber ej slowly stepped forward to the sword. As he got closer he noticed that it's hilt purple and the blade was black as night with dark smoke coming off the swords blade ej then placed his right hand on the handle of the sword and gripped it. Jack then lifted the sword up and and held it over his head to get a better look at it then he placed the blade sideways on his left hand and looked up and down the sword wondering what a sword like this was doing out here. But there ej heard a noise behind him having to use the sword as his weapon he then claimed down at the sight of rolant in fresh new clothes and staring at jack who had lowered the sword.

"god rolant next wear a bell please" said ej.

However went ej was standing there rolant was still in shock as he stared at ej holding the sword in his hand.

"what, what's wrong" said jack as he looking around him to see what rolant was looking at then he looked to the sword.

"why are you looking at this sword, is it yours" said ej as he reached the sword out to rolant.

"your hold shadow blade my king's weapon" said rolant as he didn't take his eye's off the sword.

"your king's sword oh shit sorry I'll put it back" said ej as he was going to drive the blade but rolant stopped him.

"jack wait it's not insult that you are hold the king nightmares sword it has chosen you to use is in battle you are it's new master" said rolant.

Ej looked to rolant and back to the sword then back to rolant.

"your saying this sword right here was the lady nightmares dad's sword" asked ej.

Rolant nodded to that question.

"then why doesn't lady have it is her father sword it should go to her" said ej as he wanted to hear the reason for that.

"it because I'm not worthy to wield this weapon jack" said a female voice.

Form behind rolant lady nightmare stepped out to show her self to ej who was confused by what she was saying.

"your of royal blood this sword should be your not mine" said ej as he held the sword up to her.

"let me show you why I can't use this sword drop it in to my hand" said lady nightmare who reached out her hand to jack.

Ej lift the sword sideways and dropped it into lady's hand only to have the sword go right through her grasp ej picked it up and tried it again but it was the same results as last time.

"what, how" said ej as he couldn't understand how the sword could be held by him but when she was going to hold it it would go right through her hand.

"can't you see that you are chosen to be it's master you are shadow blade now the owner of shadow blade" said lady as ej picked up the sword.

"alright then but I don't get what makes me so damn special that I would get to have this sword" said ej as he held shadow blade in his right hand.

"there is something that you should know a long time ago there was an old hermit who came to zalgo to tell him of his down fall he said that a being of both human and beast would be the cause so that prophecy maybe about you ending zalgo's long false rule" said rolant.

"ok you two let slow this whole thing down there is no way that little prophecy can be true, at least about me I'm just some poor idiot who made a bad choose and now having to pay for it" said ej not believing what he was being told.

"but jack..." said lady before being cut off.

"look im not a super hero, I'm not a hero of anything I'm just guy who want's to do something that the right thing instead of killing those who don't have it coming not please can we just go" said ej as he walked pasted both of them and out of the chamber.

Lady nightmare and rolant looked to each other and followed jack of of the chamber as they knew that he was the one to bring back the true ruler to under realm and restore the balance of light and darkness.


	14. Chapter 14

House of monsters  
season1 episode14: the power of the shadows

a week had pasted as ej was cleaning and sharping his new sword but unlike rolant who had trained with his weapon ej didn't have the first clue in using a real sword. He then thought that maybe rolant could teach him a few pointers in using a sword so jack went to find rolant and he found him reading some of slender book form the library.

"hey rolant" said ej.

"yes jack is there anything I can do for you" said rolant as he he was still reading.

"you know how to use a sword right" said jack as he wanted to get it right that rolant could be a teacher to him.

Rolant closed his book and looked to ej as he knew what jack really wanted " you want to learn how to fight with a sword am I right" said rolant.

Ej was amazed by that how rolant was able to know what he wanted so he nodded to that and rolant stood up.

"very well then meet me outside we'll see what you can do and work on how we can improve it" said rolant as he walked pasted ej.

Jack followed rolant outside there jack was told to swing at the tree like he was fighting a real person. Jack held the sword like a baseball bat and swing's it hard enough to leave a mark in the tree rolant looked to the mark and back to ej.

"good you have power but it wouldn't be enough in fight with someone who knows how to use a sword as well" said rolant.

"then what should I do I've never used a sword before" said ej

"alright then I'll teach you but you must do as I say understand" said rolant in teacher mode.

*sigh* "fine what do you want me to do first" said ej annoyed.

"first you must relax you body if you tense up you will be cut down" said rolant. 

Jack had to relax his body so that he could ready for the next step from rolant. 

"now the next step is to balance you body doing this will help your strikes in a battle do you understand" asked rolant.

"yeah I got it what's the next step" said jack.

"the next step is for you to remain calm doing this you can make better decision's in the fight that way you can gain a victory" said rolant.

Ej per paired himself and he thought where he could strike the tree as a few seconds of thinking he strikes the upper of the tree and down the middle of the tree trunk. 

"good, very good now you next step is to find the flow of the battle and control it this step you'll have to fight me one on one style" said rolant as he left to get a sword.

After a few second of waiting rolant had his sword and per paired himself for the fight. Jack then got into a fighting stance he sword at the ready waiting on rolant to say go rolant had made the first strike so jack reacted by blocking the strike. In the cashed jack had to find a way to break it and return fire so putting his strength into it and pushed rolant back then ej swung sideways but rolant jumped backwards as jack missed his target. Ej then trusted forward's and tried to stab at rolant's shoulder but rolant swung his sword up and knocked jack blade up making him lose his balance and fall on to his stomach ej picked himself up and looked to rolant. 

"you got sloppy jack try again" said rolant as he got into his stance. 

Ej was enraged as he charged at rolant with both hand's on the hilt lifted over his head he swung down with powerful strikes at rolant's sword who was blocking. Rolant felt the power of jack's strikes and had to think of a way out of this attack once ej had lifted his sowrd up to strike again rolant in one fast move was behind jack and sliced his back with his sword. Ej fell to his knees as he dropped his sword to the ground he went to grab it only to have rolant stop him by slamming his foot to the ground on jack's hand when rolant removed his foot he had stopped the lesson and gave jack a hand up.

"not bad jack, not bad at all but you last you temper that you shouldn't do" said rolant.

Jack picked up his sword and held it in his left hand as his right hand was hurting form rolant stepping on it.

"tomorrow we'll continue the lesson until then get some rest you'll need it" said rolant as he walked away.

Ej then lifted his right hand up and the pain form it was starting to heal from the training. Later jack was looking over his new sword as she wondered what made him it's new master as he slowly and carefully slides his hand across the blade with out trying to cut himself he jumped as someone knocked on his door to his room. As he jumped he was then cut form the blade and some of his black colored blood had fell on to the sword.

"ow son of a..." said ej as he held he bleeding hand. 

"jack are you in there" said the voice of the slender man.

"yeah what is it" said ej as he closed his hand to prevent his blood from dropping on his floor.

"it's dinner time you should come get some food" said slender man.

"I'll be there in a minute" said jack as he started to heal his cut.

Slender man understood as he left the door to get dinner ready with jack he looked to his sword and saw it was glowing purple energy then it's black smoke start to enter through jack's eyeless socket's and his mouth once it had entered ej felt strange. As he left the room he felt a little woozy as every step his took was like walking on a tightrope on some steps he nearly fell down but he managed catch himself and kept on walking. He reached the dinning room and everyone was eating they're food as jack got his food and seat down. As he was eating the shadow's in the room started to move a little as ej looked out of the corner of his sight he saw the shadow was moving a bit but when he looked to it it stopped moving. Doing this Jeff looked to where jack was looking at and saw nothing then looked back to jack. 

"hey jack what wrong was something there" said Jeff.

Jack snapped out of it and looked to Jeff. 

"not it's nothing" said ej as he went back to eating his food. 

As dinner ended he was in his room wondering what was going on the shadow's in his room were moving with out the light from the lamp being moved at all.

"what the fuck is going on" said ej to himself.

"hey jack what's going on here the shadow's are moving around on they're own" said the entity.

"i don't know I cut my hand in my new sword and then some black smoke entered my body next thing I know the shadows started to move on they're own" said ej as he wanted it to stop.

Then suddenly the shadow had came to a stop and returned to where they were suppose to be when there was light in the room.

"we should keep this our little secret agree" said the entity.

"agreed" said ej as he felt tried and slipped into sleep as his body fell to the ground.


	15. Chapter 15

House of monsters

season1 episode15: an eyeless gunslinger

two weeks had pasted as ej had studied with rolant on swordsmanship ej was getting better and better by each day that went by on this night jack had asked slender to teleport him to Miami Florida. this place had a 17.1 murder rate a perfect hunting ground for eyeless jack to find an unlucky murder and make him his dinner for the night so slender had sent him there for today all he had to do was walk out of the forest. Ej didn't know why that would happen but he listen to what slender told him after jack had walked toward the exist of the forest he saw that it was in fact Miami.

"how did..." said ej.

"simple my friend my home had the ability to teleport everyone to a location as long as it remains in a forest so that no one can see it" said slender as he stepped out from no where. 

"uh that's strange but interesting to know" said ej. 

"now remember this jack you need to return before sun rise you can't let people see what you really are alright" said slender. 

"got it I'll be back as soon as i'm done" said jack as he moved towards the city.

As ej was walked through the city he had used back ally's and barely used street's to move around. As jack was looking for someone who need to be put down he stumbled into a murder scene as he got closer to the body he noticed that the blood splatter was fresh. Jack looked up and down the body to see if there was anything he could spot that would lead him to the killer as he looked on the arm and he spotted what looked like needle mark's. 

"uh did this guy die from an over dose" asked jack as he continued to search the body but as he was looking he saw slash mark's the guy's back the length of the cut's were not large enough to come from a knife but from a scalpel.

Jack had then put the guy back on the ground and left the area to search for the killer. As jack walked through the city he came to a abandon hospital the place was had broken window's and the front door was wide open for anyone who dared to enter. As ej looked to each window he could help but to see someone looking at him from one of the upper level's of the hospital as ej went to look at the person he or she moved away from the window.  
"ok if the killer is in there then here I come" said ej as he walked towards the front of the hospital to enter.

As he entered the abandon hospital he saw that it was in horrible shape the front desk was covered in dust and debris, the rows of chairs that made up the waiting room was tossed around the area some broken and some old and rusted. Ej moved to one of the hallway's and as he walked through he saw room after room with bed's, side table and old medic equipment that was never used again. Ej had an unsettling feeling that came from this place as he knows that in many hospital's that some people don't live long here but when a hospital is closed down and it's remains are not torn down something or someone will move in and use this place. Ej was expecting some kind of satanic symbols or some graffiti but as he went through the hospital there wasn't any of it just same paint that was put on the wall when this place was built. Reaching the stair way jack had climbed up each one then as he reached the very floor that he spotted the person he searched the floor he looked into each room until he found something he didn't see coming at all. In one of the room he found that there was blood on and operation table besides it was a row of bloody tool's and on the other side was an IV bag filled with a drug that stop's the human body from moving around but keep's them awake to see and feel everything. Jack looked around the room trying to find out who this psycho was but as he was looking the intercom came on.

"well if then anyone fly enters my wed tonight" said a dark voice over the intercom.

"your the guy who dumped that body in the ally way am I right" said ej wanted to hear the word yes to that question.

"your right about that he was... a failed experiment of mine" said the voice.

"experiment, what hell are you talking about" said jack was he was confused. 

"simple you see I always wanted people to see that I was a great doctor but my methods were as they say to far. So they kicked me out of medical school and when I couldn't save a single person It came to me it wasn't my mistake for my treatment they were jealous of me. Jealous that I could cure people faster then them but I needed loyal staff member so I made my own" said the voice.

In the corner where the body bag started to move around then opened to show a man in patient gown came out he looked to ej was a crazed look in his eye. Ej looked and saw the man but the part he couldn't look away from was the stitching mark's on his head.

"oh shit" said ej as the brain washed person attacked him. 

The man tackled ej out of the room and swing's a couple of times at ej's face but jack had blocked each one that came at him. Jack the broke the last swing and punched the man in the noise breaking it the man fall off jack giving him a chance to get up. As jack was on his feet the crazed men stood up and popped his nose in place he then went for another punch but ej dodged under the swing landed a hard punch to the man's gut. As the man bend over in pain ej dropped an elbow down on to the man's back dropping him to the ground as the man tried to get up ej grabbed his head and twisted it to the right snapping it like a stick.

"is that all you got" said ej as he looked to the intercom.

Just then all the window's to the outside were closed off by the shutter as the intercom came back on.

"oh believe me your not going anywhere my staff will see to your treatment" said the voice as multiple foot step's was hear through the hospital's hallway's.

"alright then bring it on" said ej as he pulled out sword blade.

Three brain washed people came in and attacked jack but with his sword he sliced through two of them and the last one had pulled out a hand gun from his back pocket and shot ej through his chest but jack had cut off the man's arm and took the gun. Now with a firearm ej had to make every shot count. ej looked behind him and two more crazed people came towards one of them had a knife in his left hand so jack had shot through the head killing him the other one without fear charged at him and just like his friend he was shot as well. Ej moved through the hall's of the hospital and dealing with any crazed people that were attacking him. Reaching the main office he was hit in the face with a plank of wood knocking him out cold and when he had woken up he was strapped to a chair he looked around the room from the chair and saw a man washing his hands in the old sink.

"oh shit what the hell is going" asked ej not liking what he was seeing. 

The man looked at jack as he put on a doctor's face mask. The face mask had a drawn on smile that showed spiky teeth he also had black hair with red colored eye's. This out fit was black business pant's, long sleeve dress shirt with a black tie the crazed doctor walked to ej with a needle filled with the same drug from the IV bag.

"now that your awake we can begin the operation my new patient" said the doctor as he was about to inject the drug into ej's.

Jack then with all of his strength broke free from the chair as the doctor was knocked back as few steps but the doctor had called in a few of his brainwashed minions and they came in the room with weapons and gun's to kill jack. As ej got up from the chair he turned to the brainwashed minions as the ones with firearms started to shoot at ej the bullet's went through his body and hitting the other side once they were out ej smiled under his mask and aimed at each one. Taking aim jack shot all eight round in the gun killing only eight of the doctor's crazed minion's. the rest the was still alive charged at jack two were grabbed by the neck and a third was kicked away then jack slammed the two minions head together killing them as jack dropped the two corpses. he walked over the third minion and stopped on the man's head smashing it under his shoe as jack looked to the doctor he was already running from jack, so jack chased after him but as he was close enough to catch the doctor he slipped in to a getaway hatch. As ej tired to pull the hatch open he was shocked by it making jack let go of the hatch.

"damn it he got away lucky bastard" said ej.

Just then the shutter opened up and showed that the dawn was coming so ej had to return to the forest as soon as he could but the next time they meet jack will get his hand's on the crazy doctor.


	16. Chapter 16

House of monsters  
season1 episode16: burying the hatchet

two day's later jack was practicing with rolant on sword fighting and as rolant was about to landed a strike on ej, jack blocked the shot with shadow blade and pushed rolant back but as ej went to strike rolant his master was able to recover quickly and both men's swords were inches away from a kill shot making this match a draw.

"good job jack your getting better every day you should be proud of that" said rolant as he backed away a bit.

"thanks rolant you been a hell of a teacher" said jack.

"that will be all for today, tomorrow we will continue your training" said rolant as he walked pasted jack.

Ej followed rolant to the house as they were getting the chance to talk.

"so rolant how did you meet lady nightmare" asked ej.

"well I was the royal family's personal guard when king nightmare was in charge of under realm" said rolant.

"alright then who were those guy from the the ruin in under realm" asked ej as he never got an answer to that question.

"those men were all loyal soldier's to king nightmare and once lady has taken back the throne they will answer to her" said rolant as he was leading them.

"wow so that makes them her army to use" said jack. 

"yes but right now we are few in number's so we have to wait until we have a advantage against zalgo" said rolant. 

As both men returned to the house rolant had to check on lady so ej went off on his own to see what the deal was with the shadow's around him. As jack was behind the shed that was in the slender mansion's back yard he was staring at the a shadow that the tree was making ej used his new found power to move them around. Ej created a small stick figure to dance around, how he was able to create thing's from the shadows was incredible it felt like he was once of those super hero's from a comic book but unlike those character jack would kill a criminal instead of having him placed under arrest by police. As jack was watching his little creation playing he heard foot step's coming towards him he got rid of the it and turned to who ever it was standing there was jane she had a blank look on her face she needed me to come along with her. Jack and jane were both in slender office as slender man was reading one of his many book's he shut the book and placed in on his desk. 

"now that both of you are here we can get down to business" said slender as he looked to both of them.

"what do you want from us slender" said jane as she didn't want to be disturb from her personal time. 

"as you know we now have the soon to be queen of under realm we now have an edge against zalgo but we are still far from a victory" said slender man. 

"so what's our next plan of attacked" asked ej crossing his arm.

"we need to see what zalgo is planning he wouldn't just stay in under realm forever he wants to rule both under realm and over realm but his power can only remains in under realm making him limited here in over realm" said slender. 

"so we draw him here and kill his ass" said jack.

"it's that simple jack he knows he's limited here in over realm so he won't come here at all" said slender man. 

"so we we get his attention show we are a threat to his rule" said jane.

"something like that we need to show him that he is no king of under realm or any realm that's why you two are going to leave a calling card for him" said slender man.

He slides a card to jack as he pick's it both him and jane looked and saw a circle with and x through. They both looked to slender questionable wanting to know why he was showing this to them. 

"all you have to do is make a large version of this symbol in under realm, zalgo will know" said slender man. 

As both of them headed outside jane turned to jack.

"ok let get one thing straight pal, I'm not your friend or you buddy we do this mission and get back here as soon as it's done got me" said jane.  
"yeah I got it but there just one thing before we do this job" said ej.

"fine what is it then" asked Jane not really caring.

"how come you haven't forgiven for the fight I understand that what I did was a dick move and completely understand if you want to break my noise but for god shake can't just let it go" said jack as he wanted to know why she still held a grudge against him.

"do you know how many times Jeff, or laughing jack, or any of those who don't have a care in the world tried to kill me a day" asked jane with an angry look.

Jack srugged his shoulder not really seeing that from any of one he had met in the mansion.

"every time I let my guard down those ass holes try to stick a knife in my back even that smiling fuck Jeff the so called killer he the soul reason why I look like this" said jane as she walked off in front of jack angrily.

As the two reached one of the well's to under realm jane was the first to enter then jack followed a few seconds had pasted as jane was the first to reach the other realm before jack. As jack finally was out of the well he spotted jane thinking of where to place the slender mark as ej wanted to help jane told him to wait over by a tree until she found the right spot then he could set it up. That was the last straw jack told jane that if she wanted his help she need to cut the attitude and give him a break he make be friends with Jeff but that don't mean she get to treat him like the dirt on the ground. Jack walked off in to the forest alone not wanting to face jane until he had cooled off from his rage as he found a quiet spot ej used the shadow powers he had to created a dog out of shadow's it hopped on to his leap and jack started to pet the small creation to clam down.

"i get this life isn't easy but not everyone is a jerk she should really need to lighten up" said jack to no one in the area.

The small dog made form shadow's barked at jack with it's tongue hanging out in a happy tone.

"at least you like me but make you so I guess it don't count" said jack as he felt depressed from the argument.

From the tree's in the forest the sounds of movement could be heard coming towards jack he stood up with the small dog landing on the ground he pulled out shadow blade ready for a fight as it came into view it was a very tall creature that walked on all four leg's it stared at jack then it roared at him. With that both jack and the small dog started to run for it as the strange creature chased after them both as jack was running the dog was able to stay beside him as it shared the same speed as it's creator. With jane she had found the right spot as she was about to place down the gas to create the slender mark but from the tree's she heard running as jack and a small black dog ran pasted her.

"jane run like hell now" yelled jack as he didn't stop.

"why" asked jane but form behind she looked to see the thing chasing after them she as well bolted form safely as they were being chased by a strider and it was hunger for flesh. 

The two were running as fast as they could until jane caught her foot on a roof that stuck out of the ground as she looked to the strider it lifted one of it long leg about to crush her like a bug as she closed her eye's waiting for her death a breeze was felt and when she looked jack was using his strength to hold it's leg form crushing her.

"move" yelled jack as he pushed the leg back making the strider fell to the ground.

Jane got up and the small dog had lead her to a safe area she wanted to help but the dog refused to let her as it was stood in front of her. The strider got up and looked to jack pissed off from him blocking it's meal the strider lunged it large mouth towards jack jumped over the bite and slammed a foot onto it's head making it hit the ground. The strider then knocked ej off of it and as jack was picking himself up the strider bite down on his waist and lifted him up in to the air. As jack held his word he aimed the tip of the blade to the strider's eye then in one quick trust he drives the sword into the eye blinding the creature making it let go of jack but he lost his grip on his sword as it remained inside the strider's eye. As jack hit the ground he saw that the strider was in pain as the it tried to get the sword out of it's eye ball so jack had to finish it off he looked to one of the tree's shadows and used his new found powers to bring them to him once he had enough he tighten his fist and with all of his will power he summoned a giant fist made out of darkness landing a hard right hook to it's face where the sword was planted. The strider fell to the ground dead as jack looked to his hand then back to the dead body of the strider.

"holy shit that was hell of a punch" said ej as he walked up the the strider's body.

Jane and the small shadow made dog came out from the safe area jane was in shock as she just saw this guy save her and at the small time kill a strider no one in under realm was able to kill those thing's but he did. With jack he searched where the sword was planted and noticed that when he landed that punch he sent his sword deeper into the strider's head and stabbed the brain which means he had to get it out. Ej inhaled then he reached into the strider's head after a few seconds he grabbed his sword and ripped it right out of the strider's head ej swings the sword down and all the blood on the blade was thrown to the ground.

"come on we still have a job to do" said ej as he turned his head to look over his shoulder.

Both of them placed down the gas and lite a match setting it on fire once they were done they headed off back to the mansion but as they were walking jane couldn't help but to see a different side of jack the part that showed that the human was still alive inside.


	17. Chapter 17

House of monsters  
season1 episode17: the shadow are my friends

a few day's had pasted and jack and jane started to become friends but she had told everyone about the strider attack and how jack was able to kill it by using his sword and with the shadows that were around him. Hearing this lady searched for jack around the area to find out if it was true or not after a few seconds of looking she found him sleeping on the glass in the back yard.

"jack is it true" asked lady as she was looking him in the face. 

"is what true" said ej as he cracked one of his socket's open to peek at lady.

"you being able to use the darkness around you as a weapon" said lady.

*damn it I knew I shouldn't have used those power's around jane, well here come's the whole you dishonor my family or some shit * said ej in his mind not wanting to hear her out burst. 

"yes it's true what about it" said ej as he kept his cool.

"your the first person out of the nightmare family to use that power how did you know to get it" asked lady in a calm tone. 

"well if you really what to know when I was looking at my sword that you let he have I accidentally bleed on it then this strange black smoke hopped in to my body through my socket's and mouth. Then I started to move the shadows around it got easy when I realized that I could create stuff with my mind some I kept it a secret until jane and I were being attacked by the thing" said jack.

"that amazing I told me a couple of years to learn that but for you it was a few days or weeks to master it" said lady.

"sure whatever you say lady but right now I just want to be alone OK" said jack as he was slowly drifting out into sleep.

"jack please I want to know you even more you such a strange person you hard talk to anyone here the only one who you manged to speck with is rolant and he barely knows anything about you" said lady as she wanted to learn about this man.

"look lady my story is long boring, painful, and nasty with lies and thing's no man should ever have to deal with in they're lives" said jack as he wanting to return to his nap. 

"please jack I just want to know you" said lady putting her hands together.

"look right now I'm just a guy who wants to sleep so can you give me that please" said ej as he sat up and looked to her.

Lady knew that she wasn't getting her answers now so she nodded and left the eyeless man to his nap. As she walked back she couldn't help but to feel a little anger at him for now telling her about him and that his strange no body was going to denied his destiny she wouldn't let that happen. After sometime of thinking she and rolant had made a plan to get him to understand what he was destined to do rolant had swordsmen training with him in an hour so lady had rolant motivate jack to take up his destiny. Rolant met ej in the same spot where they had started the training but rolant during the fight kept talking to jack. 

"i heard you got shadow power's from the king's sword is that right" said rolant as he blocked a swing form jacks sword. 

"pretty much but I don't see what my it so interesting" said jack as he swings downwards only to have rolant block the swing.

"you must understand lady was the only one who could use such power" said rolant as he trusted his sword forwards as jack jumped back to dodge it.

"yeah but come on so I have shadow powers big deal it not like I'm no different than anyone else here" said ej as he swung at rolant blade and knocked it out of the way.

"you were once a human who was turned in to what you are now don't you want revenge against zalgo for what he did to you" said rolant as he recovered and went on the defense. 

"why do you think I joined slender's little rebellion I want to get my hands on that bastard and no one will stop me" said ej as he attacked several times.

As rolant and jack clashed, rolant looked into jack's voids when he did he was telling the truth but he had to understand what he must do when the time comes. Jack won the clash as rolant hit the ground ej aimed the tip of the sword at rolants neck making it his win for the day. Jack pulled the tip away and helped up his master and rolant was on his feet he thanked ej only to have jack tell him something.

"i also know that you and lady were trying to get me to understand that when the time comes I do what needs to be done but I'm not doing because of destiny" said jack as he walked away. 

As rolant watched him leave lady came out form behind a tree and stood next to him.

"he understand what he must do but it's for him not for destiny or fate" said rolant.

"that I could understand we all must do what we can to stop zalgo from creating another war with humanity" said lady nightmare.

As jack was in his room he was using the shadows to create a statue of zalgo and in rage ej used his sword to cut the head right off as the head landed on the ground ej lifted his left foot and slammed it on the head smashing it to the ground. As jack stood there he swore he would get his revenge against zalgo for what he did to him he will tear down ever single thing that zalgo created.


	18. Chapter 18

House of monsters  
season1 episode18: bring down evil part 1

Chicago police department late at night one of the detective's was busy looking over reports on this eyeless jack that was filling up records not just from they're department but different police department's all round the United States. As she was looking through each one as some night's this guy was in one location and the next but he wasn't in the same city he was in a different state each night how was unknown to anyone. As her research was slowing down she heard the voice of one of her co worker' s as she looked she closed the files on eyeless jack. 

"hey amber what you doing here so late" said her co worker. 

"just filling out some report's for the night" said amber.

"you know your a bad lair right" said her coworker.

Amber was caught red handed as she pulled up the file on eyeless jack he co worker was looked at it. 

"really amber your going over this file again" said her co worker.

"it's been months and not one police department has come close to finding this guy you can't tell me that this guy not normal" said amber as she pointed to the file.

"amber look if this guy was real at all then how come there's no profile picture on his file" said the co worker.

"that's because we haven't caught this guy yet" said amber.

"amber give it a rest this eyeless jack guy, he just a damn myth some joker put that file together to get us all distracted from our work now please amber just go home" said her co worker

taking her co workers advice she grabbed her bag and just as she was about to leave she got out a USB and downloaded a copy of eyeless jack's file on to it. As she got home she used her own laptop to look over the file as she looked over it as she was studying the file she heard some sounds coming from inside her home. She opened the top right desk drawer and grabbed her gun it was a Glock 17 fully loaded she moved through the hall's of her home searching for what ever made that sound. When she reached the living room she saw that the back door was wide open she closed it and with her gun still drawn she had searched every inch of the home making sure no one had broken it as she was walking she looks over her right shoulder to make sure no one was moving behind her and saw that she was alone. Reaching the hall way that lead to her office she saw that the door was closed but she remembered that it was opened when she was starting the search slowly moving towards the door she kicked it in. as she entered the room she saw a man in a black hoodie sitting in her chair facing her laptop as he was reading it.

"you know most cop's wouldn't aim a gun to kill unless they were threaten first" said the man.

"turn around and put your hands up now" said amber as she aimed for his head.

The man turned around and faced her she saw that he was wearing a black mask with no facial looks only two eye holes showed just empty black sockets with black ooze coming out of them.

"I believe this file your looking at is mine ms" said jack.

"you" said amber as she was about only to have ej put his hand up.

"wow hold on I'm not here to hurt you" said jack.

"why not you killed a lot of people why should I trust you" said amber not lowing her gun.

"they never added the part about who those people were before I got my hands on them" said jack.

"bullshit you killed a teacher" said amber.

"he was pedophilia he got what he deserved" said jack.

"that man in New York" said amber. 

"selling drugs to people no would care if he gone" said ej.

"so what you kill those people you think your making a difference just by killing those people you no different then them, your just as sick person inside that head of your" said amber. 

"look up triston jones online then you'll know why" said ej as he stood aside for her to use her laptop. 

As amber got on online she used google to look up triston jones and as she found a link to the name she saw that he was a pasted victim of a cult attack that blinded him and killed his young brother. As she was reading more of the article she saw that the cult was found not guilty as the jury was bribed she then saw that a victim's blood was found inside his hospital room but no body was found at all the a week later the all but one person from that cult was found dead the next day. 

"you that victim of that cult, your... triston jones" said amber.

"bingo you win" said jack.

"why do you do this stuff is this for vengeance you got what you wanted why keep doing this" said amber.

"because inside of me there is a thing that hungers for flesh so I had to feed it. So if someone had to die it was going to be those who think they can break the law and get away with it" said ej. 

"so why come to me" asked amber as she turned her seat to jack. 

"i need someone's there a politician who is apart of something horrible and I want to make his suffer for it" said ej.

"what are you talking about" asked amber confused.

"the man I'm looking for is apart of a satanic cult and not the ones who draw three six's on a wall, no he part of a human sacrificing group so I need someone who can get me close to him" said jack.

"so why come to me how come you trust me so much" said amber. 

"you took up the badge to protect people you never once turned you back on the law so I know you want to help me stop this no matter what" said jack.

"how did you know that" said amber.

"let's just say I have friends in high places that have my back" said jack.

Amber knew that jack need help but on the other hand he was a killer so she would be helping him take other life. 

"do you have any evidence to back this up" asked amber. 

Jack handed her a SD card and told her to play this on her computer. as she took the card and placed into her computer there on the desktop was link to a video as she clicked it a video had popped up it showed a man in a black robe tied to a chair. Then jack appeared on the screen he looked to the man as he had a sharp knife ion his left hand. 

"ok pal here a deal you tell me what I want to know and you can keep you knee cap's inside your leg's deal" said jack.

"please don't hurt me I didn't do anything" yelled the man in fear. 

Jack delivered a hard smack to the guy's face with the but of the knife. 

"horse shit you were apart of a cult that killed that woman yes or no" said jack with some rage in his voice.

"wait how did you..." said the man before he was cut off. 

"you not a hard man to find your car had you robe inside with that symbol on it so when I tracked it back to what it was all about I found out where it came from and what you do for a ritual about it" said jack.

"please I'll tell you what ever you want just don't hurt me" said the man. 

"good boy now here what I want to know who is part of this cult, what do they do and where can I find them" said jack.

"we not much of anything but there is one person we all know" said the man. 

"and that would..." said jack.

"he that politician who running for governor of Illinois" said the man.

"name" asked jack as he walked around the guy.

"his name is Isaac Ruelas he the head leader of the group" said the man in fear.

"and where do I find the group" asked jack as he was looking away.

"his estate he holds all the meet's there but there is security all over the place there no way for you to get in" said the man. 

"we'll see about that" said ej as he walked over to the camera and shut it off.

Amber looked to jack who was looking to her.

"you killed him didn't you" said amber. 

"yes" said ej. 

"so why come to me why need my help" said amber.

"you someone who can get me in there if you help me you can have the Isaac bring him in do what ever you have to do but the rest is mine" said jack.

"fine but remember this if you back stab me I'll bring you down one way or another" said amber.

"deal" said jack as both of them shook hands. 


	19. Chapter 19

House of monsters

season1 episode19: bring down evil part 2

the next few weeks had pasted as jack was spying on the estate of the Isaac Ruelas as he was watching the place he saw that the front gate was locked remotely, the whole fence that went around the property was with watch dog's on keeping the place safe there was some guards moving around the place. Jack then reached into this bag and got out some binoculars to get a closer look as he was seeing the whole place he noticed that there wasn't anyone else inside besides Isaac putting away the binoculars jack pulled out his phone and called amber for some info. After a few seconds of the phone ringing she finally picked up.

"what is it" said amber over the phone. 

"hey amber dose Isaac have a girlfriend or wife" asked jack. 

On amber's side she was going over the file on the politician there it said that he had no wife and nothing on a relationship status so it was safe to say that he was single. With that information jack had a plan to get him inside the estate and with amber's help he would get that chance. Later at night amber and jack were going over the plan that ej had made up for the issue at hand.

"your fucking crazy if you think I'm doing that" yelled amber with an angry tone. 

"what all you have to do is get Isaac to fall for you have him bring to the estate and you can get me inside without a problem" said jack as he had his ears plugged from the yelling.

"and you thing that would work, why would he trust a cop to come to a human sacrificing and not have him arrested" said amber seeing a massive hole in jack's plan. 

"that why you'll have to make up a fake name then get his attention and have him bring you to his home where we can bag him" said jack.

"really you think it would be that easy if he found out that this the whole station would be in deep shit if we fail" said amber. 

"that's why we can't fail this" said jack. 

As much as amber thought the plan was stupid she didn't have a lot of options so this was the best chance to get ride of a sick person who needed to be stopped.

"fine we'll go with this plan but as long as we can bring in Isaac, alive" said amber.

"yeah I know" said jack.

The next night jack was outside of a bar as the Isaac was inside having a drink on an ear piece jack could hear amber's voice talking to him. 

"can you hear me jack" said amber checking to see if it was working. 

"hear you load and clear, you remember what to do" asked jack.

"yeah go in wait a few minutes then go up to the man and have him fall for me I understand" said amber.

"good now let this show begin" said jack as he watched her enter the bar.

After sometime had pasted amber had walked up the Isaac and told him her fake name after some drink she was slowly making some progress. As midnight rolled in Isaac had to leave but he asked her if she would like to meet him next time at his estate acting like a flirty girl she said yes to the offer and was giving a card to show the guards at the front gate then Isaac left the bar. After the politician was out of site amber left the bar to met up with jack she noticed that he was at her car leaning against it.

"i got our ticket in" said amber holding the card up to show it.

"perfect" said jack as amber got in to her car as jack entered the passenger's side. 

As jack looked over the card he was glad his plan work out in the end seeing it was getting late he was about to leave until amber asked him to stay for the night. To many men this would be a god given blessing but to jack he wanted to leave how ever the forest was miles away so he had no choice. Amber walked out and a few seconds later she brought in a pillow and blanket for jack she dropped them on his lap as she smiled a bit.

"what you were thinking of that was going to happen" said amber.

"to be honest I kinda glad it went this route instead of,... well you know" said jack as he took off the mask.

"what your telling me you didn't want to..." said amber before jack cut her off.

"DON'T EVEN SAY THAT WORD" said jack as his face was red as hell.

"OK, OK, relax just be ready for tomorrow night that when the cult meanings going to start alright" said amber. 

"got it" said jack as he lying down to get some rest.

Amber went to her room and as the night went on at the estate Isaac was polishing the ceremonial knife for tomorrow night but as he was doing so he was interrupted by a dark voice calling out to him from the darkness.

"ISAAC" screamed the voice.

Isaac looked to the owner of the voice and in a mirror was two glowing red eye's staring into his own. 

"yes my lord" said Isaac as he was still polishing the blade.

"why are you so distracted tonight you must remember what we agreed on" said the voice.

"yes I know I do this ritual again and you will grant my hearts desire" said Isaac.

"good now where were you earlier tonight" asked the voice.

"having a drink at my favorite bar why is that forbidden or something said Isaac with a smart ass remark.

"watch your tone human I may not be in that realm but mark my words I will and if you disrespect me you will suffer" said the voice.

"yes my lord I understand" said Isaac as the voice had left.


	20. Chapter 20

House of monsters  
season1 episode20: bring down evil part 3. 

in the afternoon ej was awoken up by amber who tossed a pillow into his face as he fell out of the couch he lifted himself up and rubbed the sleep out of his sockets.

"uh, what happen" said jack as he looked around then to amber who was looking at him. 

"well moring to you eyeless boy" said amber.

jack got out his phone and saw that it was four in the afternoon as he turned off the screen he was upset that he didn't wake up sooner.

"aw shit I slept the whole day away" said jack. 

"yeah but at least you didn't attract any attention" said amber.

"what are you talking about" said jack confused.

"the lady next door is trying to become my friend I keep telling her to leave me alone but she just don't get the hint" said amber.

"uh so your telling that this lady just keeps on bothering you maybe shes a stalker or something" said jack.

"yeah I would be shocked if she was sneaking into my house" said amber with a smile. 

"anyway you know the plan for tonight right" asked jack.

"yeah all I have to do is have you hide in the truck of my car and I sneak you inside we stop the cult and save anyone who's inside and I bag Isaac so that he can be put on trial" said amber.

"yeah that's the whole plan, so is that what your wearing tonight" asked jack as he pointed to her work outfit.

"no I got a dress to wear OK" said amber annoyed.

"you a dress sorry but for the last few weeks I've only seen you in your detective outfit" said jack as a joke. 

"and you wear the same hoodie what is your point" said amber as she went to get a shower.

As he stood there jack knew was wearing the same hoodie but it was his favorite and besides hoodies are cool. So as amber was showering jack had looked a his weapons of choice one was shadow blade and the others were his chain and a korth sport revolver he loaded it up and put it away. As the door opened to the bathroom jack heard the voice of amber asking him if he could get her a towel as he went to grab one he headed to the bathroom and handed the it to her as she took the towel she thanked him. As he was waiting for her to finish he was getting a call from someone on his cell phone as he looked to see who it was he saw it was jane picking up the call.

"hey jane what's..." said jack before he had jane scream at him from the other side. 

"jack where are you, are you alright" said jane as she was worried for him.

"i was fine until you screamed into my ear said jack as he could hear a ringing in his ear.

"then where are you" asked jane.

"right now that info is for me only sorry jane" said jack.

"come on jack can't you just tell me" said jane.

"sorry no can do" said jack as he hanged up the call.

"who was that" asked amber.

"that's was a friend of mine anyway are you almost ready for..." said jack until he saw amber in a beautiful black colored dress and heels.

"what" asked amber who was confused.

"that's, you dress" said ej as he was at a lost for words.

"yeah is something wrong with it" said amber as she looked to herself making sure everything was good. 

"let's...let's just get going" said jack as he was the first to walk out of the house.

as both of them went to amber's car she opened the trunk and jack climbed inside letting her shut the top. Amber had then got inside of her car and headed for Isaac's estate as she reached the estate she was met by two guards who's she gave the invite to making sure it was true they looked to the invite and saw it was true so the guard on the right opened up the gate allowing her inside. Once she parked the car she opened the truck and let jack out he hid behind some cars as two guards came to escort amber inside seeing the door close jack moved to the back where he could sneak in without someone seeing him. Inside amber was met by Isaac who had finished talking to some of his guest he walked up to her and both talked about how things were today as for jack he had finally sneaked into the building and as he left the room but as he stepped out one guard saw him and pulled out his nightstick. As the guard was in mid swing jack caught it and elbowed him in the face talking the nightstick from him as jack brought up the nightstick he hit the guard in the face knocking him out cold.

"i better hid the body before someone notice" said jack as he grabbed the guards leg's and dragged him into the room then as he stepped out he closed it.

As jack moved through the building he made sure that he avoid the party at all coast or risk ruining the whole plan. Jack the was able to reach a secret area of the estate where he had to climb down a long staircase as he got to the bottom he saw that it was where the cult did the ritual on the stone table was dry blood that had melted candles around it. As jack looked at it he started to have flash back at that day he remembered the pain of his eye's forcefully removed from his head and the smell of blood in the air seeing all this made jack want to go back up starts and kill every single person who was apart of this cult. As he looked he then heard the up stairs door opened and people coming down so jack had to hide as he was able to find a spot he pulled out his revolver and per paired himself to as everyone was in place amber was standing behind Isaac who was holding the knife. 

"brother and sister's I welcome you all to my home tonight we shall finish this ritual and all of our hearts desires shall be given to us by our lord" said Isaac. 

"praise lord zalgo for he is the beginning and the end" said the crowd together.

Hearing that jack knew the truth they were worshiping zalgo like a god well after he's done with them they would be wish that they never heard his name. As he peeked out of the his hiding spot amber saw him and using her lips to speak telling him to stay put until it was the right moment.

"now bring out the sacrifice" said Isaac.

With that two members brought in a man with a bag over his head he was trying to get free but he could as the two member held him tight.

"this my brother and sister will be the final blood that spill's now we shall send him to the void" said Isaac as he held the knife up.

As the man was place on the the table Isaac stood before him as the others were chanting something as Isaac held the knife with both hands he slowly lifted the knife and as he spoke his own words but just and the was about to bring the knife down a gun being loaded was heard from behind.

"Isaac Ruelas you are under arrest" said amber as she aimed her gun at Isaac's head.

"you think that you have won child you are sadly mistaken" said Isaac as he snapped his fingers. 

From behind two pf the cult member's grabbed amber's arms and held her in place as Isaac held the knife beside him. 

"how were you able to find out about this whole thing" asked Isaac.

"had you ever heard of eyeless jack he's the one who asked me for help" said amber.

"ahh I see you asked for the demon's help sadly he couldn't do so" said Isaac.

Just the two bangs was heard when everyone looked to the source of the sound there standing behind the the whole cult was the man himself eyeless jack standing there holding his hand gun.

"you know I like that nickname you said I thing I'll keep it" said jack.

Isaac then disarmed amber and held the gun at her head which jack aimed for Isaac.

"back demon you don't want to see her pretty little head get blown right off do you" said Isaac.

The stand off lasted for a few minutes until jack put up his hands to surrender he was still holding the gun but his finger was off the trigger.

"good dog now slide the gun over here" said Isaac.

Jack lowered the gun to the ground and slide the gun over to Isaac how smiled at that.

"good now hold still" said Isaac as he aimed and shot jack right through the head with amber's gun.

As jack's body hit the ground Isaac then threw amber to two other cult member's who held her tight. 

"you really think that just because you work with him would stop my master you silly girl" said Isaac.

"you won't get away with this when state hears about this you'll be luck that they don't throw you in a hole and forget about you" said amber.

"oh believe me they'll never know" said Isaac as he aimed for amber's head.

As Isaac was about to shoot amber a chain's hook was stuck inside of his forearm and pulled the gun away they all looked and it was jack who was holding the chain. As grabbed the chain with his free hand and tired to pull on the chain to free his other arm but no matter how much he tried he couldn't get the hook put of his forearm. Jack pulled Isaac closer to him but three members tackled jack to the ground as Isaac back away he took the hook out and ordered all of his members to kill them. Jack break free and he ripped out the right ones heart easily and deal's with the others as for amber she was able to get break and she grabbed her gun and shot the two men holding her as all of the cult members were killed the two rushed upstairs and chased Isaac to the garage. as they entered the garage Isaac shot four times with a pistol he had picked up before he entered the garage both amber and jack used one of the cars as cover when ever Isaac had to reloaded the gun both amber and jack moved to another car trying to get close as they could but when ever Isaac was reloading amber or jack would shoot at him making the man take cover. As Isaac was thinking of a way to escape he hoped into the car he was using as cover and started the car up amber tired to open the door but it was locked so she aimed for the window but when she fired a bullet the window stopped it seeing it was bullet proof. As the car started up Isaac floored the gas pedal and smashed the garage door as he believed he had escaped but as he was about to reach the front gate his car stopped as he tried to go his saw that there was chains holding the car as the car was trying to go forward jack pulled the car back. As jack brought the car close enough he pulled the car up and flipped it upside down the car stopped and jack torn the door off the car and pulled Isaac out of the car jack pinned Isaac to the ground and told amber to slapped the handcuff's on him amber did so and put Isaac in the back seat of her car.

"well looks like you got you man" said jack.

"thank you jack if it wasn't for you this wouldn't happen at all" said amber. 

"I'm just glad to get this piece of shit of the streets" said jack as he looked to Isaac. 

"maybe your not a murderer as some of us thought but we don't have any evidence" said amber. 

"you mean this" said jack as he held up photo's of the chamber.

"no way you really did get photo evidence you be a hero to the state" said amber as she was about to hug him only to have jack stop her.

"no you need to keep me out of this there are reason why I have to stay in the dark your the hero of this and that's all" said jack.

"but... but" said amber.

"I'll be OK just don't tell them say you did it and I sure they will believe you" said jack as he walked away leaving amber there. 

Two months later Isaac was brought before the court with evidence to show Isaac was unable to get out of this one and with this he had lost his place in the run for governor and with the charges stacked against him Isaac was sentenced to life in prison as he sat there in his cell he heard the dark voice again it tool him that he had failed him and just as left him it tolled him he was unless to him. 

"but lord zalgo you said..." said Isaac before he was interrupted. 

"no more word human you and failed me for the last time you will forbidden to speck my name ever again" said zalgo.

Suddenly Isaac felt his tongue being cut out as blood filled his mouth Isaac opened his mouth and his own tongue came out landing on the ground as Isaac cried out in pain.


	21. Chapter 21

House of monsters

season1 episode21: the crying forest

jack was walking around the forest as he heard from slender that someone was moving around here but what got ej to do this job was that a large amount of civilians were found dead and buried in the ground with flowers around they're heads like a sick garden. As jack headed to where the last body was found he noticed that the tree were much green then he remember as he walked he came apron the site there buried in the ground was the victim with many colorful flowers around the head.

"shit someone got a real messed up sense of style" said jack.

As jack was studying the site trying to find out what killed this person so he gets the body out of the ground and opened the body up inside he found a growing plant inside the body it was pushing around the organs until they were ruined. As ej was wondering who could have done this he heard movement coming from behind him so when jack turned around he saw a blonde woman wearing a brown mask with a leaf and two feathers in her hair she was wearing a brown dress but with no shoes and on her left arm was a couple of scratch marks.

"i see you found my garden but you ruined it" said the woman.

"your the on who put this here you really are sick and twisted and I eat organs" said ej.

"well then I guess that would make you eyeless jack am I right" asked the woman.

"seeing that we just met what your name then" asked jack.

"I am weeping forest a guardian to nature" said weeping forest. 

"really so your some kind of poison ivy rip off" said jack. 

"you dare to insult me I will feed you to mother nature" said an angry weeping forest.

She then commanded the tree breaches to kill jack as they got close to jack he took out shadow blade and sliced through any that got close to him. From behind one of the breaches impaled jack and lifted him into the air as jack struggled to get free weeping forest couldn't believe that this man was still alive. 

"how is this even possible you should be dead" said weeping forest.

"I'm not really that easy to kill believe me even I tried" said jack as he tried to get free.

Jack lifted himself off the breach and landed on the ground as his chest healed from the impalement as he got to his feet he leaped towards weeping forest and tackled her to the ground rolling forward and tossed her up into the air. Jack then used his shadow powers and slammed her to the ground as the mist moved away jack then took out shadow blade and jumped up into the air but as the blade was about to hit her she created some tree bark and blocked the blade. As weeping forest kicked jack in the face she got back up and ripped a breach around ej's neck and tired to choke him to death but jack was still moving as he was unable to be killed. Using shadow to cut him self loose jack threw the sword at weeping forest but she was able to move out of the way but she was got cut on his left left making her bleed she held the cut as the blood was running down her leg jack placed the blade against her neck.

"OK then I win so this would be the first time I've done this but if you give up now I'll let you live" said jack.

"you think that you'll stop mother natures protector you must be more empty headed then I thought" said weeping forest as she stood up.

She then created some armor made out of tree bark then a stone made ax she charged at jack and swings the ax at his head but jack ducked under it and used the hilt of the sword to jab her in the stomach. She attack jack with strong swings but jack dodged each and ever one of weeping forest's strikes but then the two clashed they're weapons together weeping forest tired to push him back but jack was able to hold her. Jack then broken the clash and grabbed weeping forest by the head and tossed her she hit the ground as weeping forest got up and commanded the trees to attack ej as each one started to move jack had to be ready for a fight. As each one of tree got close jack sliced through the breaches and trunks keeping the tree away from him as jack cut off one of the tree breaches that was about to hit him another landed a strike onto his back. As jack was on the ground the grass around him and started to rise up and cover him pulling him into the ground as jack tired to grab onto anything that would keep him from being pulled under jack then got out his chain and threw the hook onto one of the tree's as he climbed up the chain weeping forest started to get more pissed. Jack landed on the ground feet first and looked at weeping forest who wanted this fight to end now so jack put up his hands to stop. 

"OK, OK it's just claim down here for a second alright" said jack as he tired to get her to cool off.

"why you dare fight me and you wish for me to stop you are a fool" said weeping forest.

"look lady I didn't want to fight you started it now please knock it off" said jack.

Jack then put away shadow blade and his chain as he showed that he wanted to talk instead seeing this weeping forest got ride of her weapon and armor. 

"OK then why did you come here" asked weeping forest.

"well my boss told me that someone who wasn't part of our group was walking around the area so I took up the job to deal with the problem" said jack.

"so you were sent to kill me" said weeping forest.

"no my boss told me to at least scare them away" said jack.

"then what is your bosses name" asked weeping forest.

"have you ever heard of the slender man" said jack.

"nature tells me everything so I know about the tall man who walks among the trees" said weeping forest.

"wait you know about him then... oh dear god please don't tell me your a member are you" said jack as he really didn't want to repeat the same problem that happen with jane.

"no I only protect nature nothing more and nothing less" said weeping forest.

"alright then but there is still one more why did you kill those people" asked jack.

"they wanted to tear down the forest, hurt mother nature I couldn't let that happen" said weeping forest.

"you killed those people they never did anything to anyone and you killed them without a second thought" said jack.

"nature has always suffered at human hands they cut down down thousands of trees every single day with the air with poison from they're cars and take the lives of animals just to feed they stomachs" said weeping forest.

"that don't make it right you have to show them that changing they're ways will help both sides" said jack.

"they will never listen to me" said weeping forest.

"you have be show them the way instead of scaring them away" said jack.

"how do you know it would work" asked weeping forest.

"if show people that with hard work and helping nature instead of they're own selfishness can make this world a little bit more better" said jack. 

Weeping forest looked to the tree's like she could hear a voice in wind talking to her, reaching out to her she listened and understood as she turned to jack who was confused by her actions. 

"nature respects you kindness to her and there for we will try to work with humanity instead of fighting it" said weeping forest.

"that good to hear I guess it also means you'll leave our home alone as well" asked jack.

"yes but if you ever need mother natures helping hand just ask me and I will be there" said weeping forest as she walked away.

Watching her leave jack was about to leave the area as well until he spotted something strange there in a among the flower there was a rose but what made this one rose different from the others was it's color. The usually red, yellow, pink, or white but this rose was different it was the color of blue as jack took a closer look of it he picked the rose up and looked around it then he smelled it and thought it was lovely as jack walked out back to the house he never took his sight off the rose.


	22. Chapter 22

House of monsters  
season 1 episode22: losing a friend

as the days become weeks and the weeks become months jack had become a great sword fighter thanks to rolants training jack was able to fight with a sword like a true warrior as rolant would put it.

"you did great today jack you finally beat your own master at his own game" said rolant as he padded jacks back like a friend would. 

"that's because you trained you were a hell of a teacher" said jack as he lifted up his blue mask to cool off his face.

As rolant and jack got back to the house jack stopped as he could felt a small tug on the back of his mind looking out to the forest he wondered what it was but as he heard the sound of Jeff calling to him jack looked back one more time then went inside. In the tree line there stood sin as he watched his new found enemy sin had both katana at the right for tonight he was going to take jacks head. As the night rolled in ej, jane, and Jeff were playing a game of monopoly but as for ej he wasn't as lucky as he thought as jane was winning the whole game leaving both boy's in the dust as jack rolled again he only got a two as had to pay the boardwalk which made him angry. 

"god damn it" said jack as he payed jane the amount in the game. 

As the continued on lady nightmare had stepped into the room and saw them playing. 

"may I ask what you three doing" asked lady nightmare. 

"a game of monopoly and jane over here is kicking our asses" said Jeff as he rolled the dice.

"what is monopoly" asked lady nightmare.

"well it's simple you go around buying property's and gain money when ever some else lands on the spot but we aren't so lucky as jane is gaining more space by the second" said jack as he watched jane roll the dice.

"well may I play then" asked lady nightmare. 

"no" said Jeff.  
"sure" said jane.  
"yes" said jack.

As she sat down she was given a colorful fake money that came with the game and she joined in after an hour of playing Jeff wasn't getting any better but jack was slowly but surely get better as he was catching up to the two girl's in a fit of rage Jeff choose to flip the board and storm off in rage all three confused by that action.

"whats his problem" asked jack as he pointed his thumb at Jeff.

As the things were getting quite jack went up into his room to put away his mask for the night but as he was alone in the room he felt that there was someone in the room with him right now as he looked around he didn't see anyone there. Shrugging his shoulders and opened his bedside table he put the blue mask inside and closed it but as he turned around he was met by a punch when he looked to the attacker what he saw was sin standing there with a angry look.

"sin" said jack with venom in his voice.

"been some time jack after you left me there bleed on the ground like a animal" said sin as he was with with anger at the site of ej.

"yeah I remember kicking your ass and rolant saving you ass" said jack as he charged at sin.

"but this time it will be you who is going to be bleeding like the animal you are" said sin as he grabbed jack and tossed him to thew other side of the room.

Sin then charged towards jack he delivered a few punches to jacks gut then two punches to his face as sin was hitting jack in the face he manged to block the shoots coming towards his face. Sin kept it up until he grabbed jacks hoodie and broke the block sin punched jack a few times in the face then tossed jack straight out of the window in his room. As jack hit the ground as he tried to get up sin landed on his back making him stay down with the wight on his back jack couldn't get up so sin then pulled out the white sword with a black blade and aimed it at the back of jacks head and was about to strike down. As sin was about to stab jack Jeff tackles sin down and tried to pull the sword from sin's hand but sin was able to pull his arm away and smack Jeff away Jeff stumbled a bit as he was about to lunges forward at sin. However sin was much faster then Jeff and was able to take him down with out any problem with Jeff down sin stomped on Jeff's face knocking him out as for ej he was able to get back up and got out his chain as sin looked back towards ej with his sword in hand.

"so you kept your chain" said sin.

"yeah now it's my weapon against you and your god damn leader" said ej as he swings it at sin.

Sin dodged the strike and grabbed the chain pulling jack to sin but jack planted his feet into the ground stopping himself. Sin let go and ej pulled the chain back to him so jack got put his hand gun and fired a few shots at sin but with sins skills with a sword he deflected the bullets away from him. Ej not seeing another way to take on sin he put away his hand gun and got out shadow blade sin saw the sword and was wide eye at the site of the sword that king night mare once used himself.

"well shadow blade had chosen you as its master hasn't it" asked sin as he looked to jack.

"yeah it is and believe me when I say it be a huge help to me ever since I joined slender's little rebel group" said ej as he looked at sin.

Sin then in a blink of an eye was in front of jack swinging his sword at jack head but jack had blocked the strike with shadow blade making it a clash.

"and you learned to use a sword as well" said sin.

"that was because I had a great teacher to help me with that" said jack as he pushed sin away.

Ej walked toward sin and brought down his sword only to have sin block it both men started to have sword battle with sparks flying off the two blade. Sin was trained in swordsmanship through the many years he served zalgo but as for jack he remembered what rolant had teach him as both men were clashing they're sword's blades they had to find a weak point in they're attacks but they never could spot them. As for rolant he was in his room wearing a strange set of armor as lady nightmare entered the room she saw that rolant was looking to his old face mask that he wore a lot back in the days.

"zalgos hound is here rolant" said lady.

"i know" said rolant as he never broke eye contact with his mask.

"are you sure this is what you want to do" asked lady as she looked sad in her eyes.

"yes I've taught him every thing I know, what he dose with that is his choice I hope he will make the right choices in his life and that he will restore the nightmare to it rightful place" said rolant as he placed the mask on his face and walked pasted lady.

Lady with a single tear running down her face as she watched her protector sacrifice himself for her to take back her family's throne and to help jack take on his destiny. Outside both sin and jack were covered in cut with small amounts of blood running from them ej stood up and blended his neck to the left then the right as he looked to sin with an angry look on his face sin tighten his grip on his sword as he looked to jack. The two then in lighting fast speeds charged and when they were in each other face they were swinging the they're swords but at the same time they caught the other sword with they're bare hands.

"your good jack better then I remember" said sin.

"you should see me when I'm trying" said ej as he was smiling at sin comment.

"tell me who taught you to use a sword was it slender man or one of his fool's" asked sin.

"I think I'll keep that one a secret" said jack.

The two pulled away from each other only to look a the person they were fighting as the the two were about to attack the sound of a sword's blade being stabbed into the ground. They looked and there stood rolant in his armor he looked to both men and aimed his sword towards sin to show him he wanted him.

"that's not possible" said sin in a whisper.

"rolant when did you get that armor" asked jack.

"I've had it with me for so long I've been waiting for this moment for a long time, stand down jack I'll take this bastard on myself" said rolant.

Ej back's away as rolant stepped forward with his sword in his right hand. sin got out his second sword that was white with a black blade with both swords out rolant got in to his fighting stands as both men were ready for a fight. Sin charged to rolant but as both blades were about to strike down rolant they were blocked but rolants own sword seeing that rolant was a much larger challenge. Sin started to swing his swords as fast as he could but for every time sin tried to cut down rolant he was blocked by rolants sword after trying over and over rolant had pulled his fist back and delivered a strong punch to sin's stomach forcing him back. As sin recovered from the strike and looked at rolant with rage in his eyes he then charged towards rolant but as he was close enough he had disappeared leaving rolant confused as he looked around only to be slash in the side by sin as he reappeared. Rolant stepped away a few steps as he held his right hand over the cut he then lifted it to see his own blood on his hand then looked back to sin who stood there hold the two swords in his hands.

"so you do have some skills of your own" said rolant.

"I'm the most skilled soldier in zalgo's army as for you, your an old relic of dead king" said sin with pride in his voice.

The two slashed at each other with they're swords making sparks fly from the sword's clashing into each other as sin was taking his times to aim for the right spot and the right time. Once sin saw the chance he took it and thrust one of his sword and the blade had broken through rolants defense and stabbed him right in the heart. As rolant looked to the sword then to sin as he fell to the ground as for jack he yelled no and charged at sin with shadow blade at the ready. As he was close enough he swings at sin's head but he missed at sin disappeared again and left the grounds without anyone knowing where he went. As jack turned to rolant he dropped the shadow blade and save rolant by holding the stabbed wound as rolant was coughing up blood.

"no no no hang in there rolant I'll save I just..." said ej as he was cut off by rolant.

"jack listen to me" said rolant as he held on of ej's shoulder "i know that you don't care what fate want's from you but you must understand that you are the one to bring down zalgo and restore the true ruler of under realm."

as jack heard the words he had understood as he nodded to what rolant had said to him.

"good... that's good to hear, I've taught you everything I know, now you has move forward without me, go forward and forge your path... my, student..." as the last words were spoken rolant had finally died leaving jack there feeling the death of his teacher.

As ej stood up he looked to his teacher as he said thank you in a quiet voice jack then used his shadow powers to create a shove and started to dig up a grave for rolant. After an hour of digging jack was finished placing the body inside the grave and buried rolant as he was about to leave he saw rolant's sword and helmet taking to two ideas he sticked the sword in front of the grave then the helmet was placed on the hilt of the sword. Seeing that he was done ej turned around and left as he knew what he was going to do he was going to tear down everything zalgo from him.


	23. Chapter 23

House of monsters  
season 1 episode23: meeting the foundation

weeks had pasted when rolant had died the whole house has respected ej's space even Jeff who would bug jack some days choose not to even touch the door nod leading to ej's room. Lady nightmare her self was even feeling down as rolant had be a close friend to her since she was just a child so she was more else to rolant then jack was but still she just wanted to give jack some space. As jack sat in his room looking to the wall he was in his mind talking with the entity inside of his head.

"hey man come on a few weeks had pasted don't you think it's time to move on" said the entity.

Jack just sat there saying nothing at all.

"come on man rolant was your teacher and friend he wouldn't want you to sitting here crying over his death would he" asked the entity.

"your right, but right now I need to get me something to eat" said jack as he stood up from his bed and reached for hos black hoodie.

After putting on his hoodie and blue mask he then turned to the window of his room and opened it. He then climbed out and reached the ground thanks to his claws helping him climb down. As jack walked through the forest he reached the end and saw a small town the street lights were on but most of the stores and homes were dark showing that people were asleep. As jack walked in to the town he was on the main street looking around he couldn't hear or see anyone calling out for help so he thought that this town was a dead end. Just the the sounds of vehicle's moving towards him at a fast pace he turned to look and saw multiple black SUV's heading towards him then they surrounded him with armed men coming out of the vehicle's and trained they're weapons at him telling him to get down on the ground. As he looked for a way out of this problem he saw only more soldiers aiming at him ready to pull the trigger seeing no other way out he put up his hands and got down on his knees. As he was surrendering two soldier moved up to him and grabbed both of his arms holding him in place as they lifted him up from the crowd of aimed soldier a man in a suit was walking up to him as he was smoking as he was right in front of jack he put out his cigarette looking jack up and down he wasn't impressed.

"so your the one who's on the top of the FBI's most wanted list uh, I got say I thought you would be taller" said the man.

"sorry to break your heart, so what the FBI finally caught they're most wanted person" said ej.

"hate to break it to you kid but we aren't the FBI or any law enforcement" said the man.

"then due you mind telling me" asked ej not really caring.

"we are the SCP foundation our job is capture and contain dangerous creatures and items that pose a threat to all of humanity and you fit the bill" said the man.

"so your going to lock me up and throw away the key uh" said ej.

"that and run a couple of test on you, you had unique ability that our researcher want to study" said the man as he was walking.

"oh hell no" said ej as he broke from the two soldier's after hearing what they leader had just said.

The man leading the group ordered the SCP soldiers to open fire on jack hearing this they fired at jack. The bullet's threw at ej and each one ripped though his flesh and body making him feel every single one as the last shot went off jack fell to one knee. Taking a few seconds to pull himself together jack stood back up and looked around with an angry look under his mask.

"my turn asshole's" said jack.

Summoning shadow blade to his hand then let out a blast of energy knocking back all the soldiers. Ej the turned to the leader and leaped towards him he aimed the tip of his blade to the mans head but the leader rolled out of the way and pulled out his pistol from his suits jacket. Ej swings his sword at the leader but what he didn't see coming was that the man was much more skilled then he looked every time ej was about to strike the leader he used his handgun to block the blade once he had a chance the leader kicked ej's knee and aimed the gun to jack's gut and fired a few shots. Ej recovered and continued to fight on as he healed from the bullet wounds the leader to kicked jack away and ordered his men to attack jack. One by one each soldier charged at ej so jack used his sword to cut his way though the soldier seeing ej making his way to him the leader ordered for more reinforcements and heavy armor to roll in. as jack cut down the last soldier he heard more vehicle's looking he saw jeeps and tanks coming towards him the jeeps the let the tanks though first and each one aimed for jack. As ej stood there he then used his shadow powers to create a shield as the row of tanks per paired to fire ej charged towards them the first tank shot at ej and as the shot hit him it destroyed the shield and ej's left arm as well.

"shit" said ej as he looked at his missing arm.

"well it seems you can bleed after all" said the leader as he stood on top of the tank.

Ej felt his rage grow as he wanted to rip this guy's head right off his shoulders just then he felt something coming out of the stump looking he saw tentacles coming out.

"what the fuck" said ej.

"calm down pal I'm just trying to reform your missing arm give me a second" said the entity.

"you can do that" asked ej as he was surprised by what the entity just said.

"yes in the mean time use those tentacles to fight back until your new arm is built" said the entity.

Taking the spirit's hit jack then used it to grab the tank that shot at him and lifted it up smashing it onto another tank destroying both at the same time. Turning to another the tank fired at ej but jack moved out of the way he then used the tentacles to grab the tanks cannon he tore it right off and stabbed in though the tank. Ej then turned to the last tank the one that held the leader standing on it the leader then ordered all soldiers to attack and every one charged at ej feeling more alive right now ej let out a demonic roar and he ran towards the large group of SCP soldiers. As the two sides clashed ej used the tentacles to tear though the SCP soldier's some were ripped in two and other were impaled each one who got close to jack was killed by him. Some of the soldier who were still alive didn't want to face this thing and choose to ran from the fight but jack felt the blood lust and wanted more so he grabbed each one and dragged them towards him he then bite into each one was his razor sharp teeth. Each one he captured he tore into they're flash tasting they're bloody flash the leader watched in horror as he order a full retreat the soldier's that still remain alive ran for they're life's but the leader was then grabbed by the ankle looking he saw ej was looking at him if a deep hunger. He slowly dragged the leader towards him as the leader tired to grab the ground to stop him he could feel his finger nails being ripped off until he was held upside down facing jack. Looking it to the voids of the thing in front of him the leader bagged jack not to kill him but ej wanted to feast on his meal however the entity had enough of this and tried to talk jack down.

"jack don't do this your a better man then this" said the entity.

Jack didn't hear anything the entity said he pulled the leaders arm outwards and bite down hard on it the leader yelled out in pain. Ej the ripped off the leaders arm and dropped him as he was feeding on the arm the leader crawled away but one of the soldier was able to pick him up and placed him inside one of the jeep's. As ej was still eating all SCP agents had made a full retreat leaving the eyeless man alone in a empty town. As ej finished the arm off he the pasted out after a few hours later he woke up and saw it was late morning but the part the scared him the most was the tall shadow that stood over him looking he saw it was slender man standing there not happy at all.

"you better have a very good reason why there are dead body's and destroyed tanks" said slender.

Jack looked away and saw his left arm was reformed but the hoodie sleeve was gone.

"there was a group called the SCP foundation that was trying to take me but I kinda went crazy and killed a whole lot of them, I even took the leader's arm off and ate it" said ej.

As slender stood there surprised that he could take on the SCP foundation and not be captured at all but ej was confused by slender man.

"what wrong" asked ej.

"jack do you know who the SCP foundation is" asked slender man.

"well from the guy who was leading the whole group said that they capture and hold creatures and items that are a threat to all humanity" said ej.

"that's is true but they also have a very nasty habit for testing on monster's they have captured and they're test aren't pleasant to be apart of my friend" said slender.

"then I guess I should be lucky that I was able to fight my way out of that issue then" said ej.

"that is true but they won't stop until they have you in they're grasp" said slender.

As ej got up he looked to his left arm and clinched his fist as he looked to slender man.

"let them try then" said ej.

After hearing that slender used his teleportation ability to send both back to the house but unknown to them there was someone else there hiding on one of the roof top's that person was sin as he saw the whole thing he knew that ej was more powerful then he made himself out to be and even more deadly then he originally thought which means sin had to be ready the next time they would meet if he was going to cut down this failed project that lord zalgo had made.


	24. Chapter 24

House of monsters  
season 1 episode24: meeting the guardian

ej had rested for a few days due to the SCP foundation attempted to kidnap him as he rested jane was kind enough to repair he hoodie from he blood lust. As ej got up he left his room and went down stairs where jane and lady were as he sat down on the couch. As the TV was playing a show on it jane tapped on ej's shoulder and handed him his black hoodie as ej took it he thanked jane for fixing his hoodie. Jack slipped on his black hoodie as he tested it out it felt brand new as time went by lady had to turn in and jane was the next person to head to bed. The last person awake was ej, he had a ruff time sleeping due to his past haunting him but the late night wasn't as fun as some people think it is so he had to flip though channels trying to find a good show to watch. On the table in the corner of the room the blue colored rose started to glow a bit as jack sat there he looked to the rose and saw it was glowing. As ej stood up and slowly walked towards the rose as he was right in front of the rose he picked it up and studied it.

"what the hell is this thing doing" asked ej as he looked at the rose.

From outside there was a winged person flying through the forest looking for something as the person was flying they stopped in front of the slender mansion.

"what is a mansion doing out here in the woods" said the person the voice they had was female meaning the winged person was a woman.

As the woman moved to the window she looked inside and saw a hooded man holding her blue rose. From the inside ej felt that someone was watching looking to the window he saw a woman with blue colored wings looking at him.

"what the fuck" said ej as he dropped the blue rose.

Ej not taking any chances he used his shadow powers to attack the strange person as large shadow spikes heading towards the woman she flew away from them. As ej jumped out of the window he looked to where the woman flew off to as he saw her in the air she took out a large sword so he summoned shadow blade to his hand.

"my sword is better looking then yours lady" said jack as he aimed the tip at her.

The woman the flew towards jack at a fast speed as she was close enough she swung her sword but jack blocked it with shadow blade zipping around the woman strike's several times but jack was fast enough to block each one. As the woman was about to make another strike ej used his shadow powers to create a wall making her crash into it stopping her in mid flight dropping the wall he looked to winged woman.

"alright lady are you done trying kill me because it's not going to happen" said ej

as ej was close enough the winged woman quickly aimed her sword and stabbed ej right though the chest. As she let go of the sword ej took a few steps back as he looked at the sword but after a few seconds he looked back to the woman with an angry look on his face. As he was looking at her he slowly pulled the sword from his chest as the sword was out ej tossed the sword down to the ground and walked towards her.

"now you pissed me off" said ej

she saw that the stab wound was already healed she tried to find a way to get to her sword but the only chance she had was to get pasted ej. As jack was close enough she sweeps jacks legs as he hit the ground she leaped over him and grabbed her sword off the ground and took a stands as jack got up he looked to the girl with a smile.

"before I go any farther with this fight may I ask for your name than" said ej.

"the names Mary Anderson now that you know mine then what is yours" said Mary.

"eyeless jack but you can call me the demon a lot of people from under realm call me that so I made it my nickname" said ej as he aimed the tip of shadow blade at mary.

"under realm what in the world is that" asked mary confused.

"wait you don't know what under realm is, I'm guessing you don't work for zalgo as well" said ej.

"no I don't even know who that is" said mary.

"then why are you attacking me" said ej as he was confused by her actions.

"because I thought you worked for shadow" said mary.

"who the hell is shadow" asked ej

"he's one of my kind but unlike the rest of us he let his dark side take full control of him now all that's left is the monster he has become" said mary as she crossed her arms in shame of the man.

"ok so he became a monster so what I'm a monster most of my friends what's wrong with that" asked ej as he didn't see the problem with this shadow guy.

"he wants to take throne from me and rule over my home world, it's my birth right he was jealous that I was chosen instead of him" said mary.

"you were chosen to rule over your people" said ej confused.

"yes as a guardian if one of us is able to reach the ultimate form they are chosen to rule over my home world and I was able to achieve that form so now I and the ruler of my world called bluedeyra" said mary.

"bluedeyra" said ej confused by the name of her world.

"yes that is it's name is there something wrong with it" said mary.

"no just never heard of this place is it a country in under realm" asked ej.

"no it's a different realm from this one or this under realm you speak of" said mary.

Hearing this jack had no clue that there was a different realm from over realm and under realm it made him wounder if there was more realms then the three he now knows.

"well as much as I love to stay and chat with you but I need to stop shadow from take my world over" said mary as she was about to fly away.

"hold it" yelled ej making mary stop.

"what is it" asked mary as she stopped in mid air.

"look I know that we start on the wrong foot but I will need some allies to help me take down zalgo in the future" said ej.

As mary landed she was thinking about what jack had said and knew that if she was going to help him she would need something in return.

"alright then but here the deal if I help you take down this zalgo guy you need to help me stop shadow in return" said mary.

"deal" said ej as he smiled under his mask.

"but if you think of ever turning your back on me and betraying me and I with take that head of your right off it's shoulders" said mary.

"trust me when I make a promise I keep them through thick and thin believe me" said ej.

As mary looked at the eyeless man she knew somehow he was telling the truth as she turned away she flew off leaving jack there in the middle of the forest. As he watched her leave he turned away and went back to the house but somehow he knew slender would want to know why the window to the living room was smashed.


	25. Chapter 25

Message from the author

hey guys this is eyeless jack 79 here to tell you guys about what is to come soon hopefully first of all the story house of monster will be having different alternate universe's there for I have many different opportunity to try different story's base on my first one. As for you guys you also have a chance to ask me for a alternate universe based on house of monsters so I will give you the chance to give me what kind of story you want to hear so here are the rules.

Rule 1: no negative messages

this is a opportunity for you guys to pitch me a story you would like to hear but if all I get is someone tell me I suck at making story I will no longer be allowing to let people to pitch me a story any longer and if you want to blame someone blame the dumb ass who choose to be a troll.

Rule 2: you need to tell me the plot of the story

in your message you not only have to tell me the idea but how it will go down if I don't get how the story goes I will not pick it.

Rule 3: if I don't like I will not choose it

I'm not being rude to you guys but here are some ideas that I will not use in the story's or ideas that will not be used at the time or ever so if I don't like it don't give up pitch me a new idea and who knows I may like it.

Rule 4: if you pitch it to me I will give you the credit

is one is to for you guys if you pitch me the idea I will give all the credit to you, you gave me the idea and there for you should be the one to be proud of it.

Rule 5: if I make it I will write it the way I make it

now before you send me some hate mail let me put this as best as I can, I understand that as a reader and someone who took time to tell me what they're idea for this story would not like changes to the idea of the story but you must understand that if you want me to write it out for you I have to like it as much as you would so please keep an open mind to any ideas I make when writing down your idea for a story.

Rule 6: crossover story are free game

for those who would like a story that crossover to with a franchise is more then welcomed to do so but if I am not a fan of that franchise then I'm sorry but I will not be happening, it's not because I think it's stupid or dumb it mostly because I'm not a fan of it or never took the time to get to know it better.

Rule 7: it will be finished or updated when I have time

this one is where I worry the most about I understand that most of you guy who do get lucky to have you ideas made would like to see it grow but you have to understand I also want to post my own ideas as well so please from the bottom of my heart be patient with me alright.

OK now that that is out of the way let me tell you all what is to come later down the line there are some crossover with house of monsters that I always wanted to due but there are some things that are in those story's and are as well in the original story such as powers or ability's that everyone has or will have so please just bare with me on them. The crossover's I am thinking about are listed here

RWBY.

Tokyo ghoul.

devil may cry.

nightmare on elm street.

Friday the 13th.

familiar of zero.

hellsing.

highschool dxd.

rosario + vampire.

one punch man.

silent hill (this one may be added into the origial story).

mortal kombat.

metal gear.

soul calibur.

borderlands.

infamous.

and many more if comes to mind.

Alright now that I got this off my chest I hope you guy have some great ideas to bring me and I'll see you all in the next chapter.


	26. Chapter 26

Update

hey guys it's eyelessjack79 here with yet again another update I'm really sorry for no chapter even into the new year but this has to be said I have choice to discontinued house of monster's however I'm redoing the whole thing again. The reason for this is because after reading this story myself I saw I messed up on something and some part's aren't really good so now the whole story is being redone from scratch however I've been busy with other story's that will be coming out base around the house of monster story. Anyway guy's I hope that will will stick around for the reboot of this story and for any new story coming out soon.


End file.
